


Guardian of the Century

by xo_thefirst



Series: Protecting Renova [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), VIXX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Death, Baekhyun's piercings, Blood, Chanyeol's prettiness, Creature Death, F/M, Final Fantasy AU, Government, Guns, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Romance, Serious Injuries, Soldiers, Swords, Violence, animals resembling snakes/worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han has always wanted to be a Guardian, someone who protects and defends the people of Renova from monsters and beasts alike. As the son of one, it was easy for him to rise to the role. But the journey that comes with the title Guardian, it's a whole different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story has been a journey in itself. I can't believe it's finished.
> 
> To my two wonderful friends Eli and Lex, my extremely busy yet supportive cousins Angie and Nong, as well as my sister and friend, thank you so so so much for letting me rant and whine and complain about this story and what it could've been. Thank you for helping me figure out how to build this world and what made sense with it, as well as helping me name some of the places found in this story!
> 
> To my beautiful beta Michelle, thank you so much for doing the most and beyond for me and my story. I couldn't have finished this without you and I'm just so thankful for everything that you've done, from listening to me complain and freak out to the end when everything finally came together! Thank you so much ♥
> 
> [Here](https://padlet.com/rmjave143/jzb7t1tdrx6) is a padlet with all the creatures mentioned within the story.

Lu Han is twelve when he experiences his first nightmare, waking up before the crack of dawn to hear the rest of his hometown screaming with terror. It startles him, mind still groggy with sleep, as he quickly fumbles out of bed to find out what’s going on. His legs get tangled in his sheets, yelping as he narrowly misses hitting his head on the wooden floor when he rolls. His heart beats in overdrive at the fall, hearing more screams echoing outside his room, and he squints when his bedroom door opens and light floods his dark room instead.

His mother is standing there in a similar state as him, eyes wide with panic and hair a mess. It takes him a few seconds to blink her body into focus. When Lu Han finally sees her clearly, she’s wearing her left arm guards and holding her foldable sword for work, it’s already straightened and ready to use at a moment’s notice.

“Sweetie,” she calls, almost a gentle, soft whisper amidst the contradicting screams radiating outside. “Sweetie, get up. Go to your father.”

Lu Han scrambles to get to his feet, quickly reaching for his mother’s outstretched hand, but turns in time to get the small, circular keychain off his bedside table before they leave the room. He hurries after his mother, looking around with wide eyes to see the rest of his house flooded with light, and gasps when he sees a dead monster splayed across their front broken windowsill. Its body slowly transforms into wisps of blue and purple as each minute passes and Lu Han doesn’t register what’s going on until he’s being pushed towards his kitchen and a knife is being placed in his hands.

“I have to go,” his mother whispers. Lu Han looks up in time to see his mother give him a small smile before looking to his father again, who’s holding his own bow and arrows in hand. “I’ll be with the other soldiers hoping to contain the beasts.” Looking immediately to the side, Lu Han watches as the last of the monster’s body evaporates, cleansing itself until the mists disappear into the brightening sky. “Sweetie,” his mother calls again. Lu Han looks back up to see her leaning down towards him. He closes an eye when he feels her soft lips brush against his forehead. “Can I borrow Mog for this trip? I’m afraid I might need him to help me out there.”

The keychain in Lu Han’s hand vibrates the littlest bit, along with his heart, at those words. She only uses Mog in emergencies, always giving him to Lu Han for protection. “But mom–”

“The soldiers need their Guardian, sweetie,” his mother says, reaching out to gently pluck the keychain out of his hand. She whispers “Mog, come,” before it glows and a little furry creature with small wings and a small fuzzy ball on top of his head appears next to them. His little crown necklace glints in the light. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back.”

“What is going on, kupo?” Mog asks, voice as innocent and naïve as a young child’s, quickly flying out of the destroyed window to see for himself, “It is not good, kupo.”

“I have to go,” his mother says, giving them final kisses on the lips and forehead. “I’ll be back.”

Lu Han feels his heart break when his mother leaves with Mog, pulling out her telecom and screaming orders for backup in Rusna Fields.

 

According to his mother, Guardians were a special force created by Sanctum for the sole purpose of protecting any and all citizens from raging monsters and beasts. Each Guardian started as a soldier: applying, entering, and training to be one of the best, until something unique sets them apart to rise to the coveted rank. Sometimes, it would be a person’s strong use of magic, specializing in black or white magic, or it would be their mental strength that would allow a soldier a position within the Guardians.

When Lu Han had asked his mother what she did to be able to become a Guardian, she always said that it was her cunningness, how crafty she could be when harsh times arrived. He had looked at her with wide eyes, always as innocent as Mog sounded, sitting next to them on his bed, and wondered how his kind, genuine mother could be so cunning.

“Sometimes,” she would say, “A well placed word could change another person’s mind, give them the strength or doubt to do something you wish.”

Lu Han hadn’t understood it then, and he still doesn’t understand it now, grunting as his mother fights him one-on-one in the rocky fields next to their house.

He’s fourteen now, the buildings in their city finally having been restored to what they once were before The Tgaun Attack, and he’s trying to adapt to his ever-changing body. He rolls out of the way when his mother charges at him, trading in her cream-colored uniform for civilian clothes but still retaining the shields that cover her left arm and shoulder.

His mother explained that the shields are made of advanced synthetics and leather, created and used to wear on the Guardian’s weaker side to protect from bullet and sharp attacks, and that it’s hard to go without it sometimes. He had asked why, but she never did answer him. He yelps as he rolls again but his mother catches him by the ankle, pulling him back to poke him on the head with her free hand. “Mom,” he whines. He didn’t even hear the scrape of metal against metal when his mother put up her sword.

Her laughter fills up the space around them, bouncing off of the rocks and fissures of the land surrounding them. “If you want to survive,” she starts, reaching out to help pull him up. “Then stop rolling around like a pill bug all the time.”

“I do _not_ roll around like a pill bug all the time,” Lu Han huffs, making sure the sword he’s wielding doesn’t cut either of them when he crosses his arms in front of his chest like a child. “I roll around occasionally like a roly-poly.”

“Those two are basically the same insects,” a new voice calls out, feminine laughter following. “Come on, Han. I thought you knew your bugs.”

Looking over his shoulder, Lu Han’s eyes widen before he looks back to his mother in front of him, feeling completely betrayed. “You didn’t tell me Seulgi was coming over!”

His mother simply smiles at him, reaching out to card fingers through his sweaty hair. They’re almost the same height now, Lu Han taking up the habit of boasting that he’s still growing, but then a punch lands on his right arm and he recoils in pain.

“Seulgi!” he screams, jumping away and pointing his sword right at her accusingly. “You only come here to hurt me!”

Wearing loose pants and a tunic, Seulgi looks foreign in their city. Her dark hair is tied up to showcase her chubby cheeks and her smug smile distracts Lu Han long enough for her to cast a spell she apparently has recently learned.

Water suddenly falls from the sky and drenches Lu Han completely. Eyes wide with surprise, he begins sputtering. His sword almost falls to the ground with his loosened grip and he starts with a realization that his mother and friend are now laughing at him, eyes lighting up with amusement and fondness.

“I apologize,” Seulgi says, lingering giggles interrupting her entire explanation. “I came with my father to deliver some parcels and fresh fish for the markets. I figured I should see how my best friend is doing and how the renovations were coming along.” A smile blossoms on her face when she turns away from Lu Han to stare up at his mother. “Mom also has a letter for you, but it’s with dad because he thinks I would lose it before I see you.” She pouts. “Knowing him though, he probably stuffed it in one of the crates to move something then lost it.”

The conversation is completely diverted from him. Lu Han frowns as he tries to shake off all the excess water. He mutters to himself, trying to dry himself off the best way he can, until a call of his name has him looking up. His mother and Seulgi are already walking away from him, but Seulgi keeps looking over her shoulder at him and sticking her tongue out.

It bothers him, with how easy it has been for Seulgi to weave herself and her entire family into their lives. He stomps after them. The only reason they know each other is because her father came to help his mother the day of the attack, Seulgi molding herself into his side as her mother and his father tried to keep his house intact and safe from the tgauns invading the city. He gasps as she suddenly turns and punches him in the stomach next.

“You’re only fourteen,” Seulgi complains, looking up at him and poking him in the cheek. “Stop brooding so much.”

Lu Han gapes at her words, his mother laughing next to them, and he decides to pick a fight even though he knows he’s not going to win against her.

 

Applying to become a Sanctum soldier has never been on Lu Han’s list of Nerve-Wracking Moments, but staring at the lone piece of paper in front of him on his kitchen table, it’s probably ranked as number two or three. The words are beginning to blur the longer he stares at it and he jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder.

“Sorry, son,” his father laughs, the crinkles of his eyes becoming more prominent when Lu Han looks up at him. “I didn’t know what you were doing.” But when his gaze falls from him to the paper on the table, the amusement fades to concern and it worries Lu Han. “You received an application?”

Lu Han nods, keeping his eyes trained on his father’s expression. “I always thought it would be cool to do what mom did,” he explains, looking back down to the piece of paper in front of him. “She made being a Guardian look so cool, protecting others and defeating monsters when it’s needed.” He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, gently nibbling at it before grabbing his pen and writing his name down first. “It sounds like an honor, helping others. I requested an application and I guess they recognized our last name. It came by fast.”

Silence greets Lu Han after he finishes, stopping in the middle of writing down his birthdate to stare up at his father confused. He recognizes the pain that flies through his father’s eyes, the pride and then the sadness that follows after, and it confuses Lu Han. He puts down his pen altogether to give his father his full attention. “Dad?”

“What your mother did was great,” his father quickly whispers, “But there is more to being a Guardian than helping and protecting others. She was a strong woman, mentally and physically, yet I was the only one who saw her break when it became too tough, when the world showed her what it truly was.” He lets out a soft sigh, reaching out to gently run a palm down the back of Lu Han’s head, as if he were a small child, even a puppy. “Although I never stopped her from doing what she wished. I guess I can’t stop you either if this is what you want.”

“What are you talking about?” Lu Han questions, minutes later. “Dad, you didn’t want mom to become a Guardian?”

“I didn’t want her to be a soldier,” his father amends, but then a sense of pride fills his eyes at his next words. “But she would always be the best, despite not having one inch of magic skills within her body.”

“She had Mog for that,” Lu Han interrupts, suddenly missing the little creature who would always sit on his head in the most inconvenient of times. “But what are you talking about?”

His father shrugs, suddenly seeming at a loss and patting him on the shoulder once more. “I just want to let you know that becoming a soldier and a Guardian requires more than what you think it does, but I honestly can’t see you doing anything else that would probably make you happier than following in your mother’s footsteps.”

Lu Han doesn’t understand why his father shakes his head and walks away from him with a small smile on his face.

 

Lu Han is sixteen when he gets accepted to become a new soldier within Sanctum. He leaves what he calls home with tearful goodbyes from his father and Seulgi, then from his mother’s grave, before he boards a train that’ll take him to the city in the sky.

He watches the sceneries change from unpredictable land to dense forests, from mountain dirt to luscious fields, before he arrives to the station docked with three airships with destinations to Sanctum. He hasn’t seen the Main Station before and he stares around wide-eyed at the pristine walls of white marble. With intricate gold etchings, the building _screams_ government and Lu Han almost yelps when he feels something tug at his pants.

Looking down alarmed, he sees a white furry creature about one meter tall with abnormally large feet glaring up at him. It catches Lu Han off-guard, taking a step back away from it cautiously. “The second airship is boarding,” the creature rasps, tugging on Lu Han’s pant leg again before pointing off to the right. “There.”

The rectangular black box above the entranceway the creature is pointing at blinks _Boarding for Sanctum_ , and his eyes widen in surprise when it trails away to say _New Soldiers_ after it. The words make his heartbeat race, feeling a rush of adrenaline surge through him at the meaning behind the five simple words, and he can’t help repeating the small creature’s word. “There?”

“Yes,” the creature grunts back, wobbling around him to push his legs into action. “Go.”

It works almost instantaneously, Lu Han feeling a pull from the station itself calling him, but he doesn’t forget to turn around towards the creature, smiling at him brightly and offering a small wave. “Thank you.”

The creature grunts before his lips twist up into what Lu Han could only assume is a smile. “Barbegazi thanks you,” it says before it’s waddling away elsewhere, leaving Lu Han to travel the rest of the way by himself.

Compared to the Main Station, the airship isn’t as fancy. It’s a neutral grey in appearance and surprisingly doesn’t have very many seats lining the two floors it contains. Most of the inhabitants are standing, so Lu Han veers off to the side of the first floor, feeling comfort in the steady thrum of the engines below his feet. He can see the other airship in the next dock from his viewpoint and watches as normal civilians, ranging from humans to large and small creatures and hybrids, enter the ship as well.

The bag on his shoulder isn’t heavy by any means, holding onto it tight as he hears the call for the lift to the dock closing, but he grunts when they’re suddenly lifted into the air, a change in momentum and gravity making the weight fluctuate against him. It doesn’t last long though, the environment settling as quickly as it was shaken, and Lu Han looks back out the window to see the ship approaching white, fluffy clouds and a sea of blue and orange overtaking his view.

It’s beautiful. The changes he’s been able to see during his day-long travels and how many different people he’s encountered only makes him want to become a Guardian more, having even seen a Guardian or two and many other soldiers in passing to the station. He watched them laugh at the simplest things and battle monsters in the streets, emerging victorious and making sure the spirits of the beasts ascended into the sky. It reminds him of his mother dancing inside of his home, cleaning up dust bunnies and still wearing the guards on her left arm that proudly displayed the Sanctum insignia on the shoulder pad.

An abundance of clouds slowly appears in front of him and Lu Han watches as the white shrouds disappear when they pass through them to reveal Lumina City, the city of the sky that contains Sanctum. The city seems to shine with white and grey, leading off into green and brown towards the small forests surrounding it, and it’s quite the sight to behold.

The other passengers on the ship start to talk behind him, chatter growing louder and more excited as the ship moves to dock directly into Sanctum, and Lu Han can’t help but tune into the words closest to him. There are talks of strong Guardians grooming specific soldiers to join their ranks and others of the several festivals that appear during each season. They range from one extreme to another, but when Lu Han sees the line of Guardians waiting for them at the entrance, he feels his heart swell at the absent space between two in the side, one away from the direct center.

A Guardian clearing his throat catches his attention, quickly catching his eye and seeing a spark of recognition glow within his green-eyed gaze towards him. “Welcome,” the Guardian says, voice uncharacteristically warm, “Welcome to the Government Sanctum.”

 

Learning the basics of attack and defense had been easy. He had learned how to defend against critical hits and dodge multiple bullets and arrows by the time he was seven, learned how to properly wield a sword and shoot an arrow when he was twelve, and learned how to cast basic black magic spells when he was fifteen. He’s been taught since he was younger to adapt and learn any new skills that were brought to his attention to serve as his own protection. By the time he reached his second year in the academy, he’s called the Sanctum’s All-rounder and is sent out on his first mission to protect the people of Minsha Valley.

It’s simple: protect the citizens within the heart of the valley from migrating stilios passing through to reach the Sands of the Abyss miles away. Only five soldiers and a Guardian are sent to accomplish the task and with Lu Han in the back casting protective spells along his edge of the town, they’re able to ensure the safety of the people and the stilios.

The rest of the soldiers cheer when the last stilio runs by them, the Guardian laughing at their antics, and Lu Han smiles and laughs with them. None of them have any injuries or had any wayward magic spells casted. A sense of pride and happiness fills his chest at seeing the citizens peeking their heads out and looking around curiously, seeing that it’s only them and no monsters in sight.

“Okay, okay,” the Guardian calls, laughing as he holds his hands out in a calming gesture. His canine teeth glint in the sunlight and Lu Han’s pretty sure he’s growing out his nails again. “This was a successful first round and I can see that it was too simple for all of you.” He pauses, looking each of them in the eye as they chuckle lightly, before lingering on Lu Han a second more. “This was to test each of your skills, your strengths and weaknesses, and I have seen what all of you lack. Each of you will need to spend more time training your skills and endurance, but despite all this, I believe each of you will become even greater than you are now.” He laughs softly as he lifts up his wrist with his telecom attached to it, tapping on it a few times before he calls for their airship. “It’ll be interesting to see how far each of you will grow.”

 

After that first task, Lu Han gets sent out on multiple more, ranging from protecting civilians to ridding monsters attacking and rampaging in various parts of the country. Each of the Guardians have led at least one mission of his and he learns quite quickly that they favor him a lot, witnessing firsthand how he can absorb new material like it’s practically nothing but also observe how his skills are pretty much average in strength. It’s surprising to see him know each and every spell and tactic move in the book, be able to execute them flawlessly, but not be able to be the best in it. It’s his one weakness and Lu Han trains every day hoping to reverse it.

He starts working even harder when he hears about a new soldier who’s younger than him become a Guardian within a year of being a soldier. It shocks the entire academy, news spreading like wildfire, that Lu Han quickly hears of this new Guardian’s name within four days of being promoted.

“The name’s Baekhyun,” Yifan tells him during training, panting hard as he dodges a hit from Lu Han’s boot. “Baekhyun is two years younger than us. Officials say he has some unique skill that makes him stand out from all the current soldiers.”

Lu Han frowns at the information, blocking a punch and casting a spell back. “Every Guardian has something unique about them. It’s basically the unspoken rule.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t become one yet,” Yifan comments, jumping back to take a breather. “Especially with your lineage.”

“Yeah,” Lu Han breathes back, for lack of a better response. His eyebrows furrow in thought, confused and frustrated, because he’s turning nineteen soon and there has been no indication he’s going to be promoted to be a Guardian just like his mother.

There are only twenty-five Guardians at one time, enough to send out to each part of the world if it’s needed, and if he remembers correctly, adding Baekhyun to the former Guardians fills up that empty spot his mother left. He’s the youngest one in their ranks. Lu Han yelps when a small bolt of electricity shocks him.

“Hey,” Yifan calls, giving him a lopsided smile, words probably meant to be reassuring. “You’re still pretty good. You’re the only one the rest of the Guardians have personally sampled around here.”

“Oh wow,” Lu Han groans, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. It worked for the most part. “You make it sound perverted.”

At this, Yifan laughs, reaching for his sword hooked to his hip. “Now, I didn’t say that. You did.” He’s amused, tapping on the end of his sword’s grip. “How about we try swords this time?”

Lu Han shrugs, easily grabbing his own sword’s hilt and pulling it out of its sheath from his hip. “I’m not going to go easy on you,” he warns, sending his own mischievous smile back. A fleeting thought of _still not good enough_ passes through his mind.

“When do you ever?”

 

Within months of becoming the newest Guardian, Baekhyun exterminates one behemoth, considered deadly and strong to anybody who doesn’t have enough knowledge to run if they don’t have the strength to fight. It causes a wildfire of surprise and disbelief, wondering who this Baekhyun truly is, because only few have ever met the new Guardian in person.

Lu Han is as surprised as the rest, hearing the words spill from Yifan’s mouth, before he burns with jealousy. But it’s short-lived, learning two years later that Baekhyun had turned into an ex-Guardian, becoming rogue with nobody strong enough to get him back.

Lu Han is twenty-one when he becomes the newest Guardian.

 

Fighting in the new standard cream- and grey-based Guardian uniform is more comfortable than fighting in the standard green and black soldier one. It’s a comfortable fit, tight enough to prevent outfit slip-ups yet loose enough to let his body breathe with every move he makes, and Lu Han feels like his skills are increasing indefinitely with the new change. He doesn’t require the protective keychain his mother used to have, considering he’s actually able to cast spells and be good at it, but it does make him miss having Mog around, nostalgia hitting him hard while he’s in the midst of completing another task with a couple of soldiers.

This time, the goal is to exterminate a few large hybrid felines in the fields nearest the south point of the mountains next to the Main Station. There are a variety of liuns and giats tumbling with each other when they arrive and Lu Han assesses the situation quickly before throwing out protective spells towards the soldiers under his watch.

They throw him ‘thanks!’ and ‘we got this!’ before they move in on the felines, Lu Han watching from behind to make sure no stray beast runs past them and goes towards a small village situated a couple miles from them. If he remembers correctly, the village contains a variety of citizens, ranging from humans to barbegazis, who travel by chocobos to the Main Station and other cities to work.

“Guardian!” a soldier calls, pulling Lu Han’s attention away from one liun with a single tail. It’s lurking in the back, having taken the chance to survey what’s going on in front of it as well. Lu Han glances back at it curiously, watching as one of the giats falls to the ground with a sickening _thump_. “Arc is poisoned!”

Pulling out his sword, Lu Han quickly looks away from the liun to sweep his gaze over the field to search for the female soldier with the interesting nickname. He finds her quickly between two giats and rushes forward, throwing his free hand back and casting a spell of fire towards the lingering liun to keep its attention on them and from running away towards the village. He hears a corresponding roar in return.

Arc is sweating profusely when Lu Han nears, steadily handling the two beasts on her own, but he can tell she’s starting to slow down. The fatigue is visible on her face even if her eyes show determination and Lu Han shouts a healing spell to send her way.

A green glow starts from Arc’s heart before spreading throughout her body, engulfing her whole, as she stills in her movements to look at Lu Han wide-eyed. Lu Han ignores her surprised glance in favor of taking care of the giats pouncing their way toward him.

The more dangerous of the two is the two-tailed giat, throwing it’s own spells at him with a flick of a tail. It lingers behind the one-tailed giat, pouncing on Lu Han whenever it sees an opening, and Lu Han grunts when he feels electricity race up his arm to attack his neck. He rolls to avoid a giat pouncing to pin him on the ground before he spins to rush at the same beast head-on. He gets in a few cuts easily, jumping and dodging to avoid counterattacks, before he mumbles another small spell to lace his blade with poison. If he remembers correctly, these beasts shouldn’t have any immunity to it.

It takes another few minutes combined with defensive moves for the first giat to finally slow, allowing Lu Han to turn his attention to the two-tailed beast growling low at him. He can tell Arc has tried attacking it again, only to cast another protective spell on herself because she’s received rather large claw marks across her abdomen.

Frowning, he tosses her another healing spell before running to the second monster. The giat roars in response, growling low again, before it’s meeting him halfway. Despite its strength and size, Lu Han is able to take the beast down easily compared to the first one, knocking it on its side with a hard kick before stabbing it in the neck with his sword.

“I was able to return the gesture,” Arc breathes out behind him, watching as the beast slowly turns into tendrils of colorful mist to float to the sky above them. “Poisoned it when it clawed at me.” Her tactic confession startles him into a burst of laughter, the green glow on her abdomen growing brighter with his amusement.

“You sacrificed your well-being to get rid of a monster,” Lu Han deadpans, quickly looking over to the other soldiers to see them down to the last liun. “Bravery works best on you, soldier.”

Arc beams at him, uncharacteristically so, but Lu Han attributes that to the multiple injuries she’s sustained and has healed from in the short amount of time they’ve been here. “Thank you, sir.”

Giving her his own smile, albeit small, he tells her to stay put before casting a fire spell on the giat still struggling with poison near them. He lets the pained roars fill the field as he helps take care of the lingering liun until the beasts fall silent, dematerializing until they’ve become one with the sky.

Nothing is left when he surveys the area, catching his breath quickly while his team struggles to catch theirs. It almost looks like nothing took place, if it weren’t for the burn marks in the grass and upturned dirt and gravel scattered throughout.

“Okay, team,” Lu Han finally calls when he deems the area truly safe. He turns to eye each of them, knowing they were chosen specifically for this task. “Great job today. Make sure you continue to study magic usage and continue to build up your endurance. When we return to Sanctum, get lots of rest. I will inform the Lieutenant Colonel of our success.”

His small team cheers at his short speech, moving to talk to each other as they wait for their airship to arrive. Arc’s gaze lingers on him for a moment before she’s turning away too, excitedly exchanging battle stories even though they were all present to witness the current ones.

Lu Han has just finished sending off messages for their airship and to Yifan when his telecom buzzes again. It’s insistent and Lu Han rolls his eyes when he taps it again to see Yifan’s face popping up, quite literally, in holographic form in front of him. He starts speaking immediately but Lu Han doesn’t bother telling him he can’t hear him until he pops the small earpiece out of the side of his telecom. It fits snug in his ear and he flinches when he catches the end of Yifan’s screaming monologue.

“–got to go!”

Lu Han stares at his friend blankly, noting the other’s new Guardian uniform in the pixels. “What?”

Sighing, Yifan turns to walk away, crossing his arms in front of his chest and, what Lu Han can only assume, starts pacing in whatever room he’s in. The device should get updated soon. “I was saying that they’re planning on sending us out for more exterminations and all that,” Yifan explains once more, “They’re thinking about leaving the lower ranked soldiers in various towns, cities, forests, et cetera so that there’s constant protection everywhere. They can be used as disposable aides until a Guardian arrives to take care of the real business.”

The news doesn’t surprise Lu Han. He’s seen various unnamed soldiers dispatched by Sanctum the past few months but none have returned since then. He looks over to his team, wondering if they’re considered lower ranked or not. Considering Arc’s abilities though, it doesn’t seem likely.

“I also heard word from the Second Lieutenant Colonel himself that the Guardians may soon end,” Yifan whispers. It catches Lu Han’s attention quicker than the poison that wreaked havoc in the giat’s body. “After what happened with Baekhyun, they consider us liable to turn on them just like he had.”

Lu Han scoffs. “Are they still so scared about that? I still don’t understand what made him so unique, except that he was the youngest and the officials are apparently still recovering from it.”

“I don’t know,” Yifan murmurs, looking over his shoulder. “It’s been how many years now?”

“Two years,” Lu Han answers easily, turning when he feels someone tug on his arm. It’s Arc, pointing off in the direction of a small airship clearly heading for them.

“It just sounds like a bad break-up.”

“I second that,” Lu Han agrees before he’s gesturing for the other soldiers to start making their way for the ship. “How’s the other new Guardian doing? Congrats, by the way.”

Yifan rolls his eyes. “Thanks, buddy. I can feel the sincerity.”

In what feels like an abnormally short amount of time, his friend’s comment has him laughing the softest bit, shaking his head in disbelief as he follows after his team. “You’re unbelievable.”

“So are you,” comes the response. “Jongin is doing quite well actually.”

Lu Han hums, not entirely sure on how to respond to that, so he looks back down to Yifan who’s eyeing him and raises an eyebrow in question. “What?”

“He’s actually catching up quickly to Jihyun and myself.”

“Welcome back!” comes a loud greeting, Lu Han flinching at the sheer volume of it and looking up quickly to see Hakyeon standing at the end of the makeshift dock. The mechanic is strangely energetic, always having some loud greeting or some bright smile, and Lu Han thinks it has to do with being bottled up inside ships and garages all day. “How did the mission go?!”

There are choruses of ‘great!’ and ‘awesome!’ before the team disappears into the ship. Hakyeon doesn’t follow after them immediately and waits for Lu Han to stand at his side before he pushes the side button to lift the dock back into the ship.

“Send Hakyeon my greetings,” Yifan calls, Lu Han looking down to give him a nod. “I’ll see you back at Sanctum.”

The hologram disappears immediately after, Lu Han putting the screen to sleep before he pulls out the earpiece to stick it back in its slot. Three new Guardians have been promoted since his own promotion, easily considering him a veteran compared to the rest, and he wonders which one has received his mother’s own small protector. He’s seen two other moogles since he’s been instated but neither of them is Mog.

“Hey, Han,” Hakyeon quietly greets, quickly falling into step with him when he walks off. “I’ve been told to drop the soldiers back at Sanctum then bring you to the next location.”

Lu Han stops in his tracks, looking over to the other confused, because he doesn’t remember being told that he has another mission today after this one. “What are you talking about?”

“The next location,” Hakyeon whispers. He gives him a small smile, unsure, before he starts bumping shoulders with him casually as they walk back to the bridge together. “The officials want you to retrieve some object.”

Lu Han frowns, continuing to stare at the other. “I’m not fetching anything for them. My job is protection and extermination.”

“Well, they think it’s something else,” the mechanic comments, sighing. “They’ve entrusted me to be your sole pilot for things like these. They gave me a picture and a name of what you’re supposed to be getting and it’s next to Minsha Valley.” Lu Han is stopped before he can step foot into the bridge, Hakyeon moving in closer so nobody else can hear them. “The job sounds like an extermination and retrieval type. It’s been bypassed for so long, so I don’t know why they want it now. I haven’t asked so that’s all I know.”

Weighing the information in his head, Lu Han continues to frown, leaning back far enough to catch Hakyeon’s gaze. “So, they waited until I came along to think about whatever item this is and to retrieve it? Basically.”

Hakyeon nods, concern and uncertainty flowing off of him in waves. “I guess so.” He shakes his head, worried. “I’ve heard they’re ramping up to get you to start on assassinations, or something violent. I don’t know. It didn’t appear pleasant, whatever expression was on their faces.”

Lu Han gives him a look before he hums for lack of a better response, reaching a hand out to gently push Hakyeon in the direction of the bridge. It’s not his friend’s fault. If the officials gave him the order, and it has to be him, then he has to fulfill it. “Get us back then fill me in later.”

 

Apparently, one retrieval leads to two until it ends up clocking in close to one hundred retrievals by the time he turns twenty-six. Most of the items are mundane, ranging from beasts’ horns and claws to mechanic pieces and junk, and Lu Han honestly cannot understand why he has to do all this.

He’s returned from his latest trip, retrieving some artifact with an ordinary name, and waits for Hakyeon’s arrival as he absentmindedly pets the chocobo next to him. The item looks trivial, almost appearing as some historic comb, and briefly wonders what would happen if he used it to comb his own unruly hair.

The chocobo next to him suddenly knocks his head against his, throwing Lu Han off-balance before he regains it and steadies himself against the creature trying to nuzzle his way into Lu Han’s neck. The soft feathers make Lu Han laugh at the tickling sensation, tucking the weird comb away in his thigh pouch before pulling out more greens for the bird to eat. It’s beak nicks the palm of his hand with each bite, but Lu Han can’t help but smile at its innocent aura.

“I should probably return you to the ranch,” Lu Han murmurs, watching as the chocobo looks up at him curiously from its perched position. It’s odd how warmth swells in his chest at the sight. “But I’m sure Hakyeon won’t mind you boarding the ship and making a pit stop at the ranch instead.”

The chocobo suddenly jumps up, straightening up and flapping its wings excitedly. She towers over Lu Han when she’s like this and he laughs as she continues jumping with joy. “Kweh!”

“Alright,” Lu Han concedes, reaching out to pet the feathers down her neck. “I’ll convince him to bring you up on the ship.”

The chocobo tackles him to the ground then, making him laugh even more at its antics. She’s warm on him under the bright sun but he guesses he can let her settle next to him as they continue to wait for Hakyeon.

It takes longer than expected. Both Lu Han and the chocobo end up napping together next to the edge of the forest, only waking when the chocobo screeches in Lu Han’s ear and he jolts up, alarmed. A shadow is cast over him and when he looks up, sword already unsheathed in his hand, he realizes the one shadow is actually two and Yifan and Hakyeon are leaning over him trying to stifle their laughter. He groans, falling back down to the ground and letting the chocobo nudge him until she’s basically buried into his side.

“How did the mission go?” Yifan asks, letting a few chuckles escape his mouth. “It looks like she’s taken a great liking to you.”

“Great,” Lu Han mutters, closing his eyes and letting nature try and calm him down. “The old woman keeled over before I could even attempt to take the item from her. It made my job easier today though. Also, I’m not dignifying that second statement with a comment.”

Hakyeon laughs long and loud at his response, reaching out with his foot to toe at Lu Han’s thigh. “Well, let’s get going. I heard you received another task.”

Lu Han sighs at the reminder, stopping a second groan before it even leaves his lips. “Yeah, I did. Except, I don’t know this location. It’s one of the few I haven’t actually had to travel to because one of the other Guardians goes there instead.”

“Yeah,” Yifan agrees, waiting for Lu Han to open his eyes to see his outstretched hand. “I haven’t gone there either, same with Jongin and Jihyun. Only the older Guardians have been there, I think. Something about being outside our normal scope.”

“I heard it’s next to Altrouge’s Gate, you know, the city with the festivals dedicated to the various gods and goddesses of the world?” Hakyeon adds in, throwing an arm around Lu Han’s shoulders when he gets to his feet. “I’ll take you there and hang out in the city square. I think it’d be a good time for a short vacation.”

Lu Han rolls his eyes at his friend’s sudden decision, letting the other drag him back to the ship. He can hear the chocobo following after them, cawing softly every few seconds, and he digs into his pocket for more greens. He holds a couple protein pellets in his hand as he wraps his arm around his back to open up his palm towards the bird and tries not to smile when the chocobo squeals excitedly before eating all he has to offer.

“You’re surprisingly soft with these creatures,” Yifan comments with a laugh, watching the entire scene unfold next to him. “It’s cute.”

“You do the same thing,” Lu Han accuses, turning to glare at him. “Even worse than me.”

Yifan shrugs, a smile on his face. “We have to show we appreciate them somehow.”

“Okay,” Hakyeon calls out, laughing. He removes his arm from Lu Han’s shoulders to clap once to get their attention. They’re in front of the ship now and it looks cleaner than when Lu Han first left it that morning. “We’re going to return to Sanctum for the night, then we’re leaving bright and early to head to Altrouge’s Gate. Lu Han,” Hakyeon says, turning to him first, “Get lots of rest and don’t eat much later. I hear the Gate has some of the best food around. Yifan?” he calls next, turning to face their extra companion for the day. “Junmyeon said he would be waiting you for in the Sanctum Gardens when we return.”

At the mention of the other mechanic, who could be incredibly mistaken for another Guardian, Yifan splutters, choking on thin air. “What?” he manages to breathe out, both Lu Han and Hakyeon watching him with amused stares. “How did– We left together. He didn’t have time to talk to you.”

“Au contraire,” Hakyeon responds, instinctively reaching out to grab onto the chocobo’s reins and guide her into his ship. “I saw him this morning after you two had your rendezvous.”

The astonished expression on Yifan’s face makes Lu Han laugh, face contorting into pure happiness. His stomach starts to ache as he leaves his gaping friend behind to follow after the pilot. It’s been awhile since he’s had a good laugh. “Come on, Fan,” he calls out, disappearing around a corner, “We have things to do and places to be.” He hears the scampering of feet before the dock shuts close.

 

Spending the night in Lumina City feels foreign to Lu Han. He’s lived here for the better part of ten years yet he doesn’t think he’s actually spent enough time relaxing within its city limits, always training or going out on missions where he’d sleep in the airship or go straight to his apartment to collapse on his bed. Tonight though, he’s supposed to be taking part in a celebration, sitting on the outdoor porch of one of the finer restaurants in the city.

There are glasses of champagne being passed around as well as a variety of finger foods, and Lu Han realizes a bit too late that they have quite a large party with them. Even if most of the people in their group are naturally quiet, they can get loud since Hakyeon is dining with them. It makes for some comedic moments.

Lu Han honestly doesn’t know how Hakyeon got Yifan to stuff his mouth full of peppers to see how much and how long he can handle the heat, but he can’t say he doesn’t find it amusing, laughing along with the rest of the table as Junmyeon tries to stifle his own laugh behind a hand.

“And the answer,” Hakyeon calls, minutes later after Yifan spits everything out and swallows the entire pitcher of water on their table. He has the widest grin on his face, eyes sparkling with unconcealed amusement. “–is twelve minutes.”

“I don’t even know why I let you talk me into things like this,” Yifan rasps out, voice still trying to recover from the spices he’s practically inhaled into his lungs.

None of them are wearing their uniforms, foregoing the burden of the Sanctum insignia to try and blend in as normal citizens, but Lu Han can still feel it’s weight on his left shoulder, as if it’s a permanent mark to how long he’s spent his life trying to be as wonderful as his mother. He probably should’ve listened to his father’s words back then, if he knew he would metaphorically turn and lose almost all sympathy to every plight in the world. He doesn’t know what he’d be doing if he wasn’t a Guardian though, maybe he would be traveling all over Renova with his father and fulfilling some wayward wanderlust he would have accumulated during his stay in Rusna Fields.

“You’re deep in thought,” Jongin quietly says to his left, reaching over with his own glass of champagne to lightly clink it with his on the table. If he wasn’t wearing his Guardian uniform, Lu Han could’ve mistaken him for a young teenager trying to find his way in the world, slouched in his chair and looking positively tired. “Anything you want to talk about?”

Lu Han shrugs, catching Jihyun’s attention next to him as well. She’s pretty and strong, with small lips and bright eyes, and he wonders how long it’ll last until the sparkle fades and all that’s left is another shell for Sanctum to order around. “How did it come to this?” he murmurs quietly, only minutely curious, not wanting to disturb the other half of the table where Minju is recounting some bizarre story with Hakyeon.

“ _This_ as in the gathering?” Jongin asks, straightening up a bit, when Minju glances in their direction curiously. He lowers his voice. “Or _this_ as in what we do?”

Sighing, Lu Han takes a sip of his champagne before he answers. He knows this gathering is for him, for finally being able to get out of the immediate scope of Sanctum and travel to where only the older Guardians have previously been allowed. “This as in what we do,” he repeats, letting Jihyun lean over to rest her head on his shoulder. “We were selected to protect, were considered strong enough to take care of the people of Renova, but now I barely care about any of them at all. All the missions they sent me to do, all the tasks, they’ve cut me down.”

Jongin agrees easily, swallowing the rest of his champagne in one gulp. “I know,” he murmurs, “All I do is patrol and exterminate when needed. I barely call it Protection of the Citizens.”

“All I do is capture beasts, only exterminate when necessary and I can’t tame them,” Jihyun mutters in response, swirling the champagne gently in her own hand. She’s warm against Lu Han’s side, giving him a sort of relaxed comfort he didn’t know existed. “Honestly, you’re the oldest Guardian among us in years of experience and, undoubtedly, you have the toughest tasks.”

Lu Han would shrug, but he hums instead, not wanting to dislodge his friend. “I signed up for it.”

“We all did,” Yifan suddenly cuts in, catching their attention. They didn’t realize the others stopped talking to pay attention to them. “We all signed up for our positions, were excited for it even. We just didn’t fully recognize the consequences of signing that contract.”

“Because they make sure all we see is them protecting the citizens and the soldiers under their watch,” Lu Han says with a sigh. He finishes the rest of his champagne before giving the rest of them a small smile. “We allowed them to show us what we wanted to see. It’s a wonder how I never saw my mother drown in their reign.”

“Maybe you saw it but didn’t want to believe it,” Jongin comments, reaching for the bottle of champagne. “Maybe all the signs were there, but children are ignorant. Blissfully so.”

Honestly, Lu Han can’t remember much from that long ago. He simply remembers the Guardian outfit, how cool the insignia looked on his mother’s uniform. He remembers her taking down tgauns and evlas, remembers Mog casting out spells and healing her when she got hurt. He remembers his parents smiling and dancing and making mistakes. He barely remembers hushed whispers when he was in bed, the way he heard a clatter in the middle of the night and woke up the next morning to see the guard with the insignia on it hidden underneath the low table in their living room. He sighs, flicking his gaze up to catch Hakyeon’s across from him.

“With age comes a new level of maturity none of us expected,” Hakyeon says in turn, the smile on his face small and genuine. “It’s interesting to see brand new soldiers enter Sanctum but leave later with a new weight on their shoulders.”

“You enjoy this far too much,” Minju comments next to him, finishing off the slices of bread left on the table. She munches on a piece, looking at the champagne bottle in thought. She’s brand new to the group, taken under Hakyeon’s metaphorical wing to help replace all the other patrons who need his help with transport. She appears young too. “It’s discouraging to see four of the Guardians riddled down with age and cynicism.”

Yifan sighs, leaning forward to place his elbows on the table and cover his face with his hands. His words are soft and muffled, but they’re still as clear as day. “All the Guardians have been with Sanctum since we turned sixteen. Jongin is the youngest amongst us, but even he’s succumbing to what it’s been like for ten years for us.”

“I’ve only been one for six years,” Jongin groans, unknowingly making the corners of Lu Han’s lips tilt up the slightest bit. He didn’t mean for the conversation to turn from lighthearted relaxation to gloomy talks about life. “But it’s been my dream since I was a kid too.”

“That’s probably one thing we can all agree on,” Jihyun finally says, sighing as she lifts her head up and off Lu Han’s shoulder. She looks around, spotting a waiter and calling him over. “But since it was our dream, why not live it to the best of our abilities? Let’s order more food.”

Minju laughs, agreeing with her wholeheartedly, and effectively changing the entire topic of conversation. “I think the women can eat more than the guys.” And, as usual, Jongin takes the bait.

“If that is a challenge,” he starts, eyes sparkling with mischief, “Challenge accepted.” He turns back to the waiter, reaching a hand out to catch his attention before walking away. “Bring lots of chicken.”

The rest of the table laughs, Lu Han shaking his head at his friend affectionately. Jongin’s always had a soft spot for chickens but an absolute weakness to chocobos, despite him eating one and then keeping another as a pet. It’s a wonder how he’s risen to the ranks of Guardian. Raising his own empty glass, he tilts it as a gesture of clinking it against something, watching as the rest of the table settles down to look at him. He gives them all smiles, sitting up straighter to look them each in the eye. “To Sanctum,” he says, watching as amusement fills some of his friends’ gazes. “For allowing us to live our dreams.”

Hakyeon bursts into laughter first, doubling over and almost smashing his face in a freshly baked loaf of bread. “We can hear your sarcasm from a mile away,” he wheezes out, causing the rest of their group to laugh with him.

“To Lu Han,” Yifan adds next, still chuckling between his words as he raises his glass filled with champagne. “For opening up the way for these newer Guardians.” He laughs, lowering his glass. “Tell us how it is over there by the ocean.”

Lu Han nods, smiling at him brightly, as Jihyun refills his champagne for him. They’ve only seen small streams and rivers, wrapping around mountains or weaving through forests, and this is going to be completely new territory for them. “I’ll still be in Renova,” he comments, taking a sip from his glass before grabbing a piece of chicken off of Jongin’s plate. “Just the outer scope.”

“The outer scope next to the ocean,” Yifan reiterates, giving him a gummy smile. “Return safely, yeah?”

Lu Han scoffs, giving him a look. “Would you expect anything else?”

“And there he is,” Hakyeon calls out, flinging a piece of bread at him. “The Guardian of the Century.”

 

Altrouge’s Gate is the definition of a well-lived city. With pathways made of cobblestone and lined with antique streetlamps, it’s no wonder how long this city has thrived and become known as the hotpot of Renova. It’s actually surprising how Lu Han has never visited the city before, easily becoming overwhelmed with everything new and old he walks past.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Hakyeon murmurs in awe next to him, staring at the buildings made of brick and decorated with marble. “How Sanctum has kept us hidden from a place as beautiful as this?”

Lu Han has to agree, watching as drakins and rare barbegazis walk past them. The height difference between the two species is astounding, the former six-foot while the latter is barely four-foot tall, and it piques Lu Han’s interest with how many different creatures roam these streets. There’s even a tamed liun walking with a drakin, stalking the streets but not posing threats of any kind to the citizens who walk past them.

“This is the ideal place to find an official,” Lu Han murmurs, eyes widening and stumbling a bit when a woman barely wearing anything walks past them without a care in the world. Ninety percent of her skin is showing. “I’m supposed to exterminate someone in _this_ place?”

“Apparently,” Hakyeon laughs out, sounding breathless and incredulous. He keeps his voice quiet, soft. “There are too many people here. Nobody would notice one person going missing.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the point,” Lu Han whispers in turn, turning to eye the merchants lining the streets. One walks past them with a chocobo, carrying what looks like potions and several different colored vials in a wooden case strapped around his neck and shoulders. “It’ll be amazing if I can find the target before the day is over.”

Hakyeon hums, leaning over to bump shoulders with him casually. “Well, we don’t have much time if you can’t find him today.” Nobody bats an eye towards Lu Han, nobody caring that a Guardian is now roaming their streets. “Do you think these people know what Guardians look like?”

Lu Han shakes his head, now feeling conscious of the sword hitting the backs of his thighs with every step he takes. The picture of a bald man wearing a jumpsuit enters his mind, along with places he frequents when he visits this city. “They act like I’m one of them.”

“Maybe the uniform means nothing to them,” Hakyeon says, stilling when they walk into the central courtyard.

There are two statues lining one side of the large fountain, one of Woden of the North and one of Perchta of the South, and they’re majestic, made of shining marble and gold. They take Lu Han’s breath away, stilling him long enough for other citizens to bump into him, and he has to force himself to look away when he feels Hakyeon tug on his hand. Several other statues line other entrances and streets, decorated with flowers or flags, and it honestly looks like the festival they hold in Lumina City in the sky, except this occurs every single day.

“There’s the red light district,” Hakyeon informs, staring pointedly to the right of where they stand.

Turning, Lu Han easily sees the signs marked in red, signaling the different district, before spinning the complete opposite to find the white district in a street adjacent to the one they entered in. He was told the traveling official would be located in one of the elite mechanic shops, looking for material that’s only sold in one shop in this city. It’s rare and Lu Han doesn’t understand why Sanctum wants this man dead. Though, he probably doesn’t need to know to carry out his job. He sighs, looking over his shoulder to give Hakyeon a lopsided smile. “I’ll be back.” His smile widens when Hakyeon bows to him before turning to go towards the green district.

“I will be restaurant-hunting then, Guardian.”

“Stay safe,” Lu Han calls back, now out of habit every time he travels with Hakyeon. He makes sure to see his friend’s nonchalant wave before he turns towards his targeted area, walking further into the white district and watching the streets change from antique cobblestone to beautiful brick roads. It’s like going through a different era, the citizens entering the streets appearing richer than those roaming other streets, and he takes a minute to admire his surroundings.

Metal posts branch off of tall buildings to allow glass balls of light to hang from the ends and light up the streets at night. There are drakins wearing suits walking from building to building, some carrying foods and others carrying various items, and the humans who walk past him acknowledge him with a small smile, tilting their heads forward in what he assumes is gratitude. But he doesn’t know what it’s for. He hasn’t done anything to help them yet. He doubts the one he’s going to assassinate won’t do much for them either.

He smiles when he finally comes across a shop with a familiar name, peeking in through the window to see inside. This shop is a jewelry store, made of metals and stones found in rivers and mountains, but he doesn’t see the man in there. All he sees are a couple of women gushing over some bright red stone set in a bangle, the employee looking extremely pleased with himself.

The next shop produces similar results, until he finds the fourth store and finally sees a bald man exiting it with a bag in hand. And true to the picture he was given, the man is wearing the same-colored jumpsuit, only now there are oil stains all over it. Lu Han softly shakes his head in disbelief, but he can’t blame the other. All Lu Han basically wears is his uniform every day too.

Like all the other districts, the white district branches out the further he leaves the center of the city. The edges go on for another mile before they hit the border and Lu Han waits patiently as he follows after him, making sure to hide himself when the man turns around to see if someone is following him.

 _Encounter. Contain. Exterminate_.

It’s one of the basic combinations Lu Han learned during his time in Sanctum’s training hands, but when Lu Han finally encounters the man in the outskirts where he’s standing next to a vehicle, he’s surprised to see somebody else standing next to him as well. By the looks of it, the third man has dark hair and a sweet smile on his face, talking animatedly with the man. He’s surprisingly wearing dark clothes, with hints of white and grey on his form fitting pants and shirt, and he looks completely innocent talking to the other.

In fact, the third man is coaxing the target into leaning back against his car, relaxing as he delves into the details of whatever item he recently bought. Lu Han can’t hear it from where he’s standing by the edge of the building, but he can tell something seems off.

He waits, leaning against a wall to watch the scene unfold in front of him patiently. The two men seem to be old friends, the third man laughing at something the elder said, before the younger is reaching out to touch the other’s arm. It appears friendly, but Lu Han ducks away when the mechanic turns to face his direction.

There are still people roaming the street where they’re located, but they’re mostly walking the other direction, minding their own business as they talk about what they’ve recently bought or traded. Another scantily dressed woman passes by to enter a store and Lu Han wonders if she even gets cold with barely any clothes on. Does she put on extra clothes when it becomes winter?

A choked sound immediately gets his attention, spinning on his heel to see the mechanic now slumped on the ground, item out of its bag next to his legs. Red flows from the cuts deep in his neck and Lu Han watches with wide eyes as the life leaves from the man’s eyes within seconds. The young man isn’t there anymore and Lu Han panics, quickly running over to the man before looking around his surroundings to see if he can find the other one.

There’s no trace of him anywhere, even in the edges of the forest when Lu Han runs towards it, and this isn’t good. There isn’t supposed to be any signs of another hunter coming to kill this man. He was specifically told this mission was going to be simple, in and out, and that there should be nothing else to worry about. “ _The city is big, well-used. Nobody is going to know where this man is or of what importance he is to be exterminated_.”

“What the hell,” Lu Han mutters in frustration, rounding back to see what the item was the man bought. It’s a block of one of the strongest materials any mechanic could ever want, costing well over ten thousand gil, yet that guy didn’t even spare a glance at it. He left it here for some other thief to come and claim it. Lu Han frowns. He might as well be that thief for Hakyeon. He makes sure to leave his entrance and exit clean, leaving no traces, as he blends back into the city, pocketing the block into his pack at the small of his back.

No word comes of the slain mechanic until after he and Hakyeon have left the city. Hakyeon doesn’t ask where Lu Han has gotten the material and Lu Han doesn’t say someone else killed the target before he could.

 

Before they can even make it back to Sanctum, they receive another mission, reporting disturbances in the Forests of Sion. It’s another area in the outer scope of Renova, one Lu Han hasn’t visited since he was a young boy, but they don’t question why they’re allowed to go to two places no other pair has gone to before. It’s even stranger when Hakyeon receives a call to return to Sanctum, saying they need his expertise in flying Jongin out to the other end of Renova.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Hakyeon mutters after they turn off the intercom, the holographic face of the Second Lieutenant Colonel with deep dimples disappearing along with it. He’s concerned, eyebrows furrowing together in thought, as they sit in the ship’s bridge in silence. It’s unusual and Lu Han itches to bounce his foot up and down, something to get rid of the uneasy feeling filling him up.

Eventually, it gets to be too much, Lu Han jumping out of his seat to walk around the bridge. He walks over to the side where the large display of the Renova map sits, red slashes marking which places they’ve been to while others have black circles of where they’ve always wanted to go. One circle surrounds Lu Han’s hometown, another with Hakyeon’s, and one more encloses Lumina City, back when times were simpler.

“It’s an order,” Lu Han quietly says, thinking back to the official’s words of gratitude with his report of an assassination he didn’t complete. He sighs as he eyes their homes for a minute longer before turning to face his friend. Hakyeon looks like he’s on the verge of protesting, ready to call back the Second Lieutenant Colonel and tell him he’s staying with Lu Han until his mission is over, but if Jongin truly needs to be somewhere, Hakyeon is the best mechanic they have. He gives him a small smile, nodding to the block of material sitting next to Hakyeon on the arm of the captain’s chair. “Don’t let any of them see you have that. Use it before they take it from you or hide it. Come back for me once you’re done over there.”

Hakyeon is frowning, getting up from his chair to walk over to him. “I’m not leaving you here by yourself. Do you even know these woods?”

“I can barely remember them,” Lu Han admits, sighing softly as he looks to the large windows and sees trees surrounding them. He can see the shadows of evlas flying above them, even smaller shadows of what he assumes are mieurs with them. “I’ll be fine. It’s simple patrolling after all.”

“Then find an inn that’s owned by drakins in the deep parts of the forest. You should have enough money on you from what Sanctum gave you for this previous trip.” Hakyeon digs through his own pockets, taking out whatever gil he has left from his small shopping spree in Altrouge’s Gate. “There’s extra. I’m going to get paid when I get back anyways.”

A sense of warmth fills Lu Han at the gesture, smiling softly as he takes what his friend wants to give him. It’s enough for an extra stay, if it comes down to it. “What am I going to do without the best mechanic around?”

Hakyeon scoffs at the question, rolling his eyes before returning to his captain’s chair. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Han. Though, I appreciate the effort.” He laughs as he looks at him over his shoulder, smile bright on his face, “You can’t do it exactly like me, Guardian of the Century.”

Lu Han groans at the title, casting a small spell at his friend out of spite, before he leaves the bridge to head down to the lower decks to escape this metal can. Laughter echoes throughout the airship and he can’t help but call out, “Tell the others my greetings! I’ll be back soon!” He hears a resounding pounding echo along with the laughter and he laughs with them, punching in the access code to lower the hatch until it creates an inclined deck to lead out of the ship.

The engine roars to life once he steps off of it, the hatch automatically closing once his weight lifts off of it, and he backs up far enough to see Hakyeon searching for him as well from the bridge. He sticks his tongue out at him, watching as Hakyeon flicks him off and lifts off the ground, before turning and heading deeper into the forest.

He honestly doesn’t know what exactly he’s investigating, except that the disturbances have been located in this part of the forest and he should be dealing with more monsters wreaking havoc on who knows what. But everywhere he looks, there are more trees and bushes than he’s seen in his entire life. The leaves block out enough of the sun to provide a cool breeze and shade yet it doesn’t knock off the feeling that he’s being watched, definitely hearing something running through the forests around him.

The sounds could be coming from wayward chocobos or merchants, traveling through these woods to get to the heart of one of the drakin communities, but Lu Han is pretty sure there shouldn’t be so many footsteps within a little amount of time. It doesn’t equate the flashes of yellow he should be seeing through the trees. In fact, he knows someone is watching him, following his every move. He doesn’t slow his walk or still completely, simply going about his way, until he can pinpoint any abnormality in the trees.

An evla swoops down meters away to briefly land on a tree before flying away, Lu Han eyeing it warily, before he feels something touch his back. It’s a poke, steady and persistent, and he spins on his heel as he takes out his sword, the blade instantaneously unfolding until he has the tip pointed at the person behind him, in a stance ready to fight. He isn’t ready to see his best friend standing there with wide eyes, hand outstretched as if to poke him once more though she’s taken a large step back out of shock.

“Seulgi?” Lu Han asks, though he doesn’t lower his weapon. His eyes are wide in shock, seeing a friend he didn’t think he’d see for another few years at least.

“Hannie?” she asks in return, gasping. She’s wearing an upgraded version of her outfit from when she was younger, Lu Han remembering baggy, cute clothes that have now changed to form fitting pants and a loose, oversized shirt. She’s carrying a bag on her back and by the smell of it it’s fish again. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m working,” Lu Han answers softly, finally inching his weapon down the littlest bit, as he frowns at her. “You deliver here? I thought home was miles away.” He can see the tension leave Seulgi’s body at the question, shoulders slumping until she’s completely relaxed and rolling her eyes at him – like the good old days.

“Lower your weapon, Guardian. All I have is fish in here.” She reaches forward around his sword to punch him in the chest, Lu Han grunting from the force. She’s gotten stronger. “How long has it been since we’ve kept in contact? You stopped messaging me a year after you joined Sanctum!”

“It wasn’t my choice!” he argues back, flicking his wrist and listening to the way metal slides against his sheath when he puts up his sword. “They had us training every minute of every day if we weren’t in the bathroom, mess hall, or sleeping.”

“That’s very convenient,” Seulgi mutters, stepping aside to walk around him. Something jingles on her and he looks down, quickly noticing the pair of holsters wrapping around her hips underneath her shirt to hang low enough where her guns rest against her thighs. “It’s been practically nine years since we’ve stopped all contact with each other.”

Lu Han stares at her weapons a minute longer before looking around, eyeing their surroundings quickly. “Do you travel by yourself?” Nothing seems out of the ordinary for a forest. He turns to catch up and walk alongside her, listening to the way her steps sound even.

Seulgi sighs softly, turning slightly to give him a small smile. “Yeah. Mom and dad prefer to stay within a few miles of home for the deliveries, so I’ve taken it upon myself to help out.” She eyes him then, looking up at him, and he returns the stare. Her hair is in a messy bun. It’s cute. “You’ve grown taller.”

Lu Han chuckles, reaching out to gently pinch her arm. “Did you expect me not to?”

“I expected you to look more like your father, not your mother.”

It’s soft, but Lu Han can hear it, the padding of footsteps around them. He continues walking though, eyeing Seulgi once more before shrugging. “My mother was beautiful.” He feels his ears twitch with the crack of a twig.

“She was,” Seulgi agrees, slowing her stroll, to give him a brighter smile. “What are you working on today? I’ve heard of Guardians patrolling these forests from time to time, even going so far to Altrouge’s Gate and Lemaire’s Tears.”

“That’s what it is,” Lu Han softly says, stilling completely when he hears the bushes rustle next to them. He quiets in concentration, eyebrows furrowing together, and waits to take out his weapon until a giat jumps out at them. He spins while taking out his sword, feeling his sword slice the beast’s body cleanly, and watches as it falls to the ground next to them, growling.

Several more giats jump out and Lu Han panics, quickly running in front of Seulgi only to see her fluidly pull out her gun and shoot at one of the giats. The bullet narrowly misses Lu Han. “Seulgi!” he exclaims in shock, pausing momentarily to stare at her incredulously. She gives him a sheepish smile before she continues to move, casting simple spells to slow down the monsters.

The beasts are all slain or incapacitated by the time they’re done, some already turning into spirits to return to the sky while others whimper in pain, and Lu Han watches as Seulgi casts a healing spell on one of them to prevent it from completely dying. “Your skills have improved indefinitely since we last saw each other,” he comments, in awe, when the giat slowly gets up to move closer to its brethren. “Why are you healing them?”

Seulgi hums softly, nonchalant, as she moves closer to the other giats. “If they’re not threatening us anymore, don’t you want to save them?”

Confused, Lu Han frowns, watching them carefully. “It’s my job to contain and exterminate.”

“Today, it’s to patrol,” she reiterates. “Not to kill. Only kill if necessary.” She looks in the direction where four giats have been slain, most of them already having disappeared into the sky. “Those were the more troublesome ones. They would have caused more casualties in the long-run, but these creatures,” she emphasizes, reaching out to pet a giat on the head carefully. Lu Han’s surprised when the giat lets her. He’s never heard one purr before. “They were following their leader. It doesn’t necessarily mean they would harm another unless their lives depended on it.”

This is the first time he’s seen her in years and it brings a strange feeling of nostalgia when he realizes how long it’s actually been since he’s seen her. She used to be his childhood friend with the chubby cheeks, but now she’s grown to be an understandably strong woman. He smiles at her affectionately, watching as she heals the last of the giats, before she stands back up to face him. The feline beasts come up to her once more to rub their sides against her hips before they’re disappearing into the trees again.

Seulgi laughs when she catches sight of his face, red still easily infusing her cheeks when she’s embarrassed. “What?”

“It’s just strange to see your overactive childhood friend so calm and mature all of a sudden.” Lu Han smiles with her, laughing as he realizes how ridiculous he sounds. “Where did you learn how to fight like that?”

“You’re not the only one who’s been training,” she says amused, intentionally cryptic. “I’ve had some help along the way.”

He sighs exaggeratedly, reaching forward to pull her against him with an arm slung around her shoulders. They fit together easily enough, Seulgi laughing as she slaps him on the stomach once, while they walk together wherever she needs to go. “It’s really been a long time, huh?” Lu Han asks once again, feeling a bit lighter than he has in a long time. He still looks ahead of them, always alert in case danger is near.

“And you’ve just figured that out now?”

Sighing, Lu Han shakes his head, reaching over with his fingerless gloved hand to pinch her cheek. “When will you stop being annoying?”

“When you stop brooding so much,” she counters, whining when he pulls too hard. “Just because you’re a Guardian doesn’t give you the right to still treat me like this!”

It’s easy to fall back into old habits, Lu Han laughing as Seulgi tells story after story about everything that’s happened within the past nine years since they’ve stopped communicating. He tells stories of his own, mood becoming somber as he tells of Yifan and the new Guardians, of this enigma that’s Baekhyun, and he gets so wrapped up in it, that he barely hears the crunch of leaves underneath their feet and the liuns he can feel watching their backs. He doesn’t know why he starts feeling tired all of a sudden, feeling weary from the inside out as they continue their journey deeper into the forest.

 

The Crystal Inn is surprisingly well-adapted to the forest, colors of green and brown covering the entirety of the building along with the small shops connected to it, and Lu Han stares as they’re led from the entrance and down into the ground. He doesn’t remember anything about this place when he was a child, only remembering trees and bushes. He’s surprised to see a small civilization thriving underneath the earth, pathways of dirt lined with crystals hanging from the ceilings.

“If you would like to stay for the evening, the Central Crystal Inn is located down this pathway,” a drakin informs them, gesturing politely with an outstretched arm and a bow, before turning another direction and leading them down another pathway. “The Central Market is located this way, Miss Seulgi.”

Seulgi nods politely, quickly hurrying after him, as Lu Han lags behind them. She seems to know where she’s going without the drakin’s help, but they’re polite creatures, gesturing significant places towards him in case he needs it for later. He waits to speak until they’re at the market at the other end of the underground town, smiling and nodding politely when the drakin turns to give them a bow first before returning to his post above ground.

The female drakin at the market is considerably louder than the one guarding the entrance and Lu Han flinches at the complete difference between them. “Miss Seulgi, you have returned!”

“Hello, Miss Park!” Seulgi greets, bright smile on her face. “Of course, I would return!” She unloads her backpack as he stands off to the side, watching the interaction between them curiously. The female drakin doesn’t pay much attention to him at first, too busy completing the transaction, but Lu Han does notice something out of the corners of his eyes. He turns to look over his shoulder, simply seeing young and elderly drakins walking around. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Oh no, miss. You have done plenty already!” There’s a pause, Lu Han too busy eyeing a smaller figure with dark hair talking to a young drakin. “I did not know we were expecting a Guardian! We have not seen one in ages!”

That catches Lu Han’s attention, quickly looking away from the two figures to look at the woman with scales on her cheeks and lining the sides of her neck. He can’t tell if her scales are glimmering out of happiness or it’s due to the crystals emanating light everywhere. “He’s simply doing business,” Seulgi answers for him, “He’s sent to patrol the area.”

“Hello,” Lu Han quickly greets, placing a hand over his heart and bowing to the drakin. “My name is Lu Han.”

“How polite,” the drakin coos, walking around her stall to get closer to him, “You can simply call me Miss Park.” She’s slightly taller than him, Lu Han needing to tilt his head back the littlest bit, but it’s not much. More scales of green and blue line her arms and he’s sure more cover her spine. “Were you sent because of the disturbances in the area?” Her eyes are green, with slits of yellow as her pupils.

Smiling, Lu Han nods, making sure to keep eye contact with her. “Yes, Miss Park,” he answers, stiffening the slightest bit when a hand comes to rest on his shoulder. “We have taken care of some wayward giats outside near the western outskirts of the forest. Were those the disturbances you were talking about?”

The drakin in front of him shakes her head, looking over and gesturing to something behind him. But when he turns, there’s nothing that appears out of the ordinary, simple drakins going about their normal business. “My son who works near the inn had reported some belligerent bandits lurking about near the northern entrance. He had filed the report but it seems as if the situation has calmed since then.” She gives him a smile, white contrasting against her tanned skin and colorful scales. “Why not go and ask him? He should be there today. Miss Seulgi knows who he is.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Seulgi pipes up, smiling as she grabs Lu Han’s arm to go the other way. “Please let me know if you’d like anything else we can offer!”

“Of course, dear!”

He stumbles along with Seulgi until he finally turns away from the drakin, letting his best friend loop arms with him. He looks around, noticing grates made of branches and twigs in the earthen ceilings providing vents for the small restaurants located throughout the town. The civilization is amazing, finally seeing drakins in their own communities, and he’s equally bombarded when they stop in front of a waffle shop, a tuft of soft tangerine-colored hair visible just behind the counter where someone is murmuring something incoherent.

“Miss Seulgi!” the person suddenly exclaims, spinning on his heel and standing to his true height. Lu Han doesn’t expect to look up so quickly, the drakin in front of him almost as tall as Yifan. His eyes are bright yellow on top of blue, and his scales are a beautiful combination of purple and pastel rose lining down the back of his neck and his arms. They don’t cover his cheeks and Lu Han can’t help but stare at how pretty his skin looks. “Oh! A Guardian has arrived!”

“Ah,” Lu Han breathes out, quickly snapping out of his stupor to bow politely to him too. “My name is Lu Han. I’ve come to investigate the disturbances you had filed for.”

Laughter echoes around them and he looks up hesitantly to see bright teeth within a bright smile directed at him, and then plates of waffles are being offered to him and Seulgi. “I apologize, Guardian. My name is Chanyeol and I did request the investigation of the disturbances, but they have already been taken care of. Thankfully, none of the drakins have gotten injured in the process.”

Next to him, Seulgi thanks the drakin before taking a bite of the food, humming in delight as she dances on the spot. It makes Lu Han roll his eyes, but Chanyeol simply smiles at them, laughing as he dances along too. “Did you take care of the bandits yourself?” he asks the drakin, knowing they are a powerful species when they need to be.

“Nope,” Chanyeol answers, “Somebody else came by and took care of them for us, sir.”

“What?” He hadn’t received any word about another soldier coming by, possibly having been dispatched by Sanctum in place of a Guardian, but it didn’t sound like that at all. He looks back towards the center of the town, down the long road that acts as its main branch before extending towards the opposite side of the main entrance. Nothing seems out of place, Lu Han frowning as he turns back to the proffered waffles and eats them.

Satisfied, Chanyeol hums, leaning on the counter to stare at each of them. “Yeah, a human came by asking about the bandits.” His smile is secretive when Lu Han looks up, watching the way Chanyeol appears inherently evil, a complete contrast to what drakins are known for. “I told him about it and he took care of them for us.” But then the genuine kindness is back. “He was a nice man actually. I have seen him around before.”

It piques Lu Han’s interest, staring at the drakin intently, before returning to his waffles. They actually taste delicious. There’s an extra ingredient Lu Han can’t make out, trying to savor each bite to figure out what it is.

“In fact, he is here today,” Chanyeol suddenly says, causing Lu Han to look up in alarm. He almost chokes when he swallows, the drakin sliding his gaze over to the right. “And I heard you would be very interested in meeting him.”

“What?” Lu Han gasps out, immediately looking over his shoulder to see that same small man from earlier talking to a taller female drakin. He can’t see anything but the dark hair and dark clothes, but he knows whom it is when he hears the man laugh. “It’s him.”

“And before you go over there, Guardian,” Chanyeol quietly murmurs, leaning back to take Seulgi’s plate to the kitchen behind him. There’s a glint in his eyes, like he already knows what’s about to happen. “Take it outside.”

The drakin is gone when Lu Han turns to speak to him again, disappearing behind closed doors. Next to him, Seulgi simply hums, having already settled down from her quick meal. She doesn’t say a word either, simply getting up to head out and up the northern entrance and into the forest. She’s strangely quiet and Lu Han quickly follows after finishing his meal, yelling out a quick “thanks!” in gratitude to the mysterious drakin.

The foreign man is no longer behind him, having disappeared when he looked away, but he’s surprised to see him outside instead. The man is talking to Seulgi and there’s a small smile on his lips. In fact, Lu Han can’t be too worried about his best friend when he sees her punch the man in the arm, the man wincing and laughing in pain afterwards. His gaze is drawn to the bright smile with equally bright teeth, and a sudden amount of piercings that decorate the man’s face. There is a set of piercings in his right ear, a dangling silver chain connecting the pinna of his ear to the lower cartilage, and another set of studs at the edge of his left eyebrow. He even has a lip piercing, directly in the middle of his lower lip.

It’s a complete contrast to the first time he saw him, sweet-talking his way into the mechanic’s defenses, and he’s not exactly sure about what he should do. Though he keeps his distance, he eyes the behavior between his best friend and this man, wondering how they even know each other.

“Welcome to the Forests of Sion,” the man greets, tilting his head in apology towards Seulgi, before giving him his attention. “I assume you are the Guardian sent to investigate the disturbances filed here.”

Lu Han nods slowly, approaching them with measured steps and trying to analyze the situation at hand. His best friend doesn’t seem the least bit concerned with this other man. “My name is Lu Han,” he introduces, placing a hand over his heart and tilting his head forward in greeting. “Guardian sent to patrol this area of the Forests of Sion.” The man doesn’t seem fazed at all, humming shortly to show he understood him.

“I have accompanied Seulgi with her travels here in the past,” he says, turning slightly to give her a small smile. “Although, once she saw you, I must admit I wanted to see what you can do.”

Lu Han is confused, panic starting to mix in his chest. “Who are you?”

The man’s smile is bright, full of white teeth accentuated by the piercing in his lower lip, and it contradicts the uneasy feeling flowing off of him in waves to Lu Han. There’s a silver chain around his neck that disappears into his shirt, but nothing else seems out of the ordinary except for the other accessories adorning his face. Lu Han starts when he sees the man’s hand come up to gently gesture Seulgi to move. “Would you care to dance, Guardian?” the man asks before he suddenly lunges forward, hand reaching out to push Lu Han back by his chest.

It catches Lu Han off-guard, the air being literally pushed out of his lungs, before he regains his balance and spins, taking out his sword with the intent to quiet this man. He watches as he carries his sword through, swiping in front of him, to see the other man crouch easily before swiveling and kicking one leg up at him, hands planted to the ground beside him. It knocks Lu Han back even further, the man pushing off to kick at him with his other leg, before he grabs Lu Han’s left wrist and turns it so he can’t use it.

It doesn’t matter to Lu Han though, frowning as he uses his opposite knee to hit the man in the side, but then it’s blocked as easily as Lu Han gets out of his hold to attack with his sword again.

It’s a mixture of weapon and hand-to-hand combat, but it ends with Lu Han on his back on the ground, the strange man hovering over him with a boot planted on his chest using his sword against him. It surprises Lu Han, panting as he tries to breathe past the man’s partial weight on him, and he can’t help the anger bubbling in his chest when he realizes how _natural_ the man looks holding his sword at him.

“Who are you?” he wheezes out, reaching out to punch the man next to his kneecap. He doesn’t expect the man to spin on top of him, weight fluctuating, until Lu Han’s sword folds up again and the man’s free arm blocks his punch.

“That’s enough,” Seulgi finally calls out. She’s sitting on the ground next to the edge of the small clearing they’re in, staring at them curiously for a few minutes. “Have you tested his strength yet?”

Lu Han frowns at the question, looking over at Seulgi to see her giving him an apologetic smile. The other man gets off of him at that, reaching out a hand to help him up as he holds out his sword for him to take. Lu Han stares at him petulantly before he takes the proffered hand, grabbing for his sword next before he slides it back into its sheath.

“It’s nice to see your strength without even the usage of your magic yet,” the man comments, giving him another smile, despite the way they’re still trying to regain the air in their lungs. He turns to look at Seulgi. “I didn’t expect him to show up here of all places though.”

Seulgi shrugs as she gets up, patting dirt off of her shirt and pants. “Neither did I.”

Lu Han opens his mouth to interrupt, still annoyed with the impromptu battle and the lack of introduction from the other party, but the man beats him to it, smile becoming gentler when he turns to face him. “The name’s Baekhyun, Guardian. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The introduction ends with a neutral expression taking over the man’s face, though his gaze seems imploring, waiting for a reaction he knew was coming.

But Lu Han honestly can’t help it, jaw dropping as he takes in the man’s features and combines it with a name he’s only come to learn through the mouths of others in Sanctum. The image doesn’t add up and he looks to Seulgi quickly to see her serious about the situation as well. He looks back and forth before taking out his sword again and attacking the man once more.

Baekhyun doesn’t flinch, simply turning and using his left arm as protection from his attack. He’s wearing the same guards that Lu Han has on his own arm, the sharpness of his blade doing nothing to the integrity of the material, and Lu Han’s terribly confused when he tries to strike him again only to have Baekhyun dodge just as easily as before.

In fact, he continues attacking until water appears out of nowhere and drenches him from his head to his torso. “Han, stop!” Seulgi commands, her hand outstretched and ready to drench him again.

“Do you even know who he is?!” Lu Han shouts back, turning around to face Baekhyun once more. “If this is the same guy who signed up to join Sanctum, then he is the same guy who turned his back on them and became a traitor!”

Baekhyun doesn’t even look apologetic. If anything, he seems apathetic, not even denying it. “Those are the facts,” he says simply, staying put with Lu Han’s sword still connected to his left forearm. “I am the same Baekhyun who became an ex-Guardian five years ago.”

The anger is simmering within Lu Han, slowly coming to a boiling point as he backs off and takes out his telecom to send a message to Sanctum. He puts up his sword quickly before holding out a hand towards Baekhyun, watching as he raises his pierced eyebrow inquisitively. “Daze,” he simply says, watching as orange surrounds Baekhyun, before he repeats it to make sure it sticks. He turns to glare at Seulgi briefly before pulling up Sanctum’s number. He gets so far as to hear the ringing beeps before the device is knocked out of his hand, landing to the ground before it’s smashed underneath a smaller boot. His sword is taken next, right out from its sheath, and Lu Han is appalled.

“You should know Daze only works about thirty percent of the time,” Baekhyun murmurs, taking a step back to hold Lu Han’s sword at eye-level, right at him. Again.

“And that there is a reason why you were sent here besides the disturbances,” Seulgi adds, giving him a look. “The disturbances were a coincidence.”

“How can there be any other reason other than patrolling the area?” Lu Han asks, bewildered, before he turns to glare at Baekhyun. “You should know holding a Guardian’s weapon against him is against Sanctum’s orders, and I _do_ have the right to turn you in, even after all this time.”

Baekhyun smirks, lips twisting up the slightest bit. “You may have the right, but what Guardian has been able to capture me this entire time? What makes you so special?”

There’s nothing that makes Lu Han special. His only unique ability was to learn everything and adapt to every situation he’s placed in, but that doesn’t make him special when he can’t completely master one technique. He softens his glare until he knows his expression is neutral, eyeing Baekhyun carefully. “What makes _you_ so special?” he echoes, wondering what this man’s unique ability was, is.

“Do you really want to know, Guardian?” Baekhyun questions lowly, a sparkle of mischief suddenly entering his eyes. He doesn’t lower Lu Han’s weapon, doesn’t even show a hint of weakness with it. “What made me the ideal Guardian seven years ago?”

Behind him, Lu Han can hear Seulgi sigh softly. He wants to turn and give her a questioning look but he’s far too compelled to keep Baekhyun’s gaze, not wanting to be the first to give in. “The youngest and strongest Guardian of our time,” Lu Han murmurs quietly, “No one knowing the face, only the name.”

“And if you stop targeting me, we can get on to real business.”

Lu Han doesn’t understand but he tries his hardest not to stare at the tip of his own blade, centimeters away from his face. “What business do you have with me? You could’ve stayed hidden, avoided Guardians like you’ve been doing for years.”

“Were you given any other reason besides patrolling the area?” Baekhyun asks, genuine curiosity filling his gaze. It confuses him.

“No,” he answers, turning to look over his shoulder when he feels Seulgi tug on the back of his shirt. She looks concerned, unknowingly so. “What’s going on?”

“Have you defeated a behemoth yet?”

Lu Han looks back to Baekhyun at the question, finally seeing his blade lowered. It leaves Baekhyun open, but Lu Han doesn’t know where these questions are going, let alone have the ability to attack him when Seulgi is still holding onto his uniform. “I have,” Lu Han says quietly, thinking back to two weeks prior when he was sent to the ends of the Jaded Forest to the south. It was supposed to be a quick mission of retrieving some item, but it ended up being guarded by a behemoth and he had to have his soldiers secure the item while he took care of the beast. “Not long ago, I defeated my first behemoth.”

Baekhyun curses under his breath, flicking his wrist and folding Lu Han’s sword with ease, before giving his weapon back to him. He tilts his head to look over his shoulder to Seulgi, seeming to give her a look that Lu Han can’t understand. But he reclaims his weapon cautiously, grabbing the proffered end of the hilt, before he returns it to his sheath. Baekhyun acts as if he’s held his own switchblade before, but he has no weapon on him.

Another tug on his uniform drags Lu Han’s thoughts away from the man’s hips, trying to see if there could be hidden holsters hanging there for a weapon. “Hannie,” Seulgi calls softly, reaching out to tug him to her with a hand on his chin. She still looks concerned. “We need to return to the outskirts of the forest then find a place to stay the night.”

“There’s another drakin community further north. It doesn’t connect to the main branch here, but they have an inn who’ll take us at any time,” Baekhyun supplies, already turning to move west from where they came from. “Go ahead there. Seulgi should know where it is.”

Lu Han hesitates to follow his orders, but he doesn’t have a choice when Seulgi easily tugs him along, separating them from the ex-Guardian. He stares at the man’s retreating back before looking to Seulgi, stumbling after her. “Seulgi,” he calls, hearing her hum to him in return. “Seulgi.”

“If you want to know our relation, you’re going to have to wait,” Seulgi answers, leading him through the trees and moving around tall bushes. Several branches scratch their arms, but they keep going, Lu Han waiting until he stops her with a hand around her arm. He isn’t prepared when she spins towards him, a determined look in her eyes. “What?”

“What’s going on?” he whispers, staring at her intently.

“What if I told you I helped save Baekhyun from Sanctum?” she says, voice just as quiet as his. She’s serious, completely invested with what’s happening right now. “What if I told you Baekhyun became the strongest because he was groomed to be the strongest? He’s been keeping you safe this entire time and you didn’t even know it?”

Lu Han is speechless, confused. “What?”

A roar echoes throughout the forest, interrupting them from the moment, and they quickly search the area before a shimmer of blue encases them both. It doesn’t make them invincible to attacks, but it does help lessen any physical damage that comes their way. Lu Han looks to Seulgi inquisitively, seeing her already giving him a small smile, before he gestures for her to move ahead.

“The first time I’ve seen you in years, and our entire meeting is full of surprises.”

Seulgi laughs softly, jumping over fallen trees and jogging around rocks. “You’re going to be surprised out by the time we’re done here.”

 

It’s habit that Lu Han stays up for most of the night in the inn, keeping watch while Seulgi sleeps in the bed in the middle of the room. Compared to the main drakin branch, this building is all above ground, with an elderly male drakin as the receptionist clerk at the desk. But like the other community, this drakin seemed to know Seulgi as well, regarding her with a polite smile and kind words as he showed them to one of three rooms the inn holds.

The soft breathing of his best friend is enough to ease the tension in his muscles, the four walls surrounding them giving them more protection than a simple spell, and Lu Han doesn’t realize it when he slumps over in the wooden chair, falling asleep because he knows nothing will come to harm them in a drakins’ territory.

 

Soft knocking wakes Lu Han up, the crick in his neck considerably worse than previous ones, and he groans as he stands up and stretches. He doesn’t see Seulgi on the bed when he looks but her backpack is still on the dresser next to the bathroom. He frowns when he continues to hear the knocking but not running water or the sound of his friend talking.

“I’m coming,” he calls out, wincing when he takes steps forward and feels his back protest in the process. They should’ve requested the room with two beds if he was going to be this sore the morning after.

The elderly drakin waits for him at the door, holding up his own antique telecom in his hand. His eyes are warm compared to the cold exterior he gives off. “There is a call from a Hakyeon who requests to speak with you, sir.”

Lu Han quickly grabs the telecom at this information, smiling and thanking the drakin, before closing the door with the word of returning the telecom to him shortly. “Hakyeon,” he breathes out, tapping on the screen until he sees his friend’s glitchy face appear in front of him in holographic form. “Hakyeon, you hear me?”

“Lu?” Hakyeon questions back, his mouth off to one side of his face before it joins the rest of the pixels. He appears relieved. “Thank goodness I was able to contact you! It said your telecom was out of commission when I tried to call you this morning.”

“I know,” Lu Han murmurs, walking over to the window and hoping for better reception. “An old friend showed up and things happened.”

“You actually have other friends?” Hakyeon asks back, laughing. “Tell me the story another time though. I’ve received word that I can’t come back to get you yet. I’m still with Jongin out here but we’re having a bit of difficulty finding what he was sent here for.”

Lu Han nods, though he doesn’t know if his friend can see his gesture at all. Peering out the window, he sees Seulgi returning, with Baekhyun following after her wearing loose black pants and a fit top, showcasing his lean upper body and surprisingly strong arms. The silver chain is still wrapped around his neck, but he can’t see anything else but the outline of the pendant underneath the shirt. “Hakyeon,” Lu Han whispers, ducking out of the window’s view. “What if I told you I stumbled upon the Sanctum Rogue?” Baekhyun still has the piercings on his face, the Guardian armor on his left arm minus the shoulder guard, but he has the additional weapon of a switchblade hanging low on his back to hit against the back of his thighs.

There’s a pause on Hakyeon’s end, Lu Han looking to him quickly to make sure the connection wasn’t cut, before there’s a response. “What Sanctum Rogue are you talking about? You’re not talking about Baekhyun of the Sands, are you?”

“There’s only been one rogue in existence,” he murmurs in response, calculating he only has a few minutes left before his best friend and said rogue return to the room for him.

“Are you planning on turning him in? They’re going to send a whole squadron to you to help capture him.” A pause. “I won’t be able to come get you when I’m this far away.”

“He’s already knocked me on my back once, pushed me back several times. I don’t think a squadron would be able to bring him back if I can’t even _push_ him back myself.”

There’s a burst of laughter as Hakyeon tries to speak between his giggles. “He sounds like he’s the only person able to put up with you and keep you down.”

“What,” Lu Han mumbles, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, before he finally gets it and groans out loud. “Hakyeon! Not like that!”

“Hey,” Hakyeon calls, putting a hand up in the air. “I didn’t say it. You alluded to it.”

“Of all the worlds,” he grumbles, running to lock the door before he hears someone try to open it from the outside. “Aren’t you a bit curious as to why he’s even here?”

“Honestly, it doesn’t matter to me at this point,” Hakyeon answers truthfully, shrugging. “It’s been years since he’s left and nothing terrible has happened to Sanctum except whenever they try to search for him. Though, it is interesting seeing them still on the hunt for him every now and again.”

Lu Han gasps when the door opens behind him, knocking against his back and making him stumble forward. “You know I _used_ to be a Guardian, right?” Baekhyun says, giving him an amused smile, before allowing Seulgi in first. “Pick-pocketing and breaking in to establishments and peoples’ wallets is Basic Guardian 101.” He doesn’t even bat an eye when he sees Lu Han on the telecom, another person staring at him curiously. “If you’re calling for help, you’re not going to get it.”

“This is the infamous Baekhyun,” Hakyeon murmurs, eyeing the man’s face. “I can see where he could’ve gone rogue.”

“I destroyed your telecom for a reason,” Seulgi groans, holding her hand out towards him. “Give it to me. We have to leave, now.”

“What are you talking about?” Lu Han frowns, holding the telecom away from his best friend. “Seulgi, I still need to make the report that the disturbances have been cleared and that _this traitor_ is here of all places.”

“Then tell me,” Baekhyun says, eyeing the telecom. “Is that a secure line?”

“A secure line?” Hakyeon repeats, appearing genuinely confused. “No? Why would I need a secure line to reach a Guardian?”

Suddenly, there’s shouting from outside the inn, gunfire following afterwards, before Lu Han realizes the building is still intact even after a grenade sets off. He’s shocked still, staring out the open window alarmed. “What’s going on?”

“Hang up the line,” Seulgi mutters, though she gives Hakyeon a small smile and a wave. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for watching over Lu Han all these years.”

“Wait,” Hakyeon says, voice growing louder and panicked. “Wait, Lu– What’s–”

The telecom immediately shuts off with the push of a finger, Seulgi immediately taking the device from him to give to the innkeeper. She grabs her backpack on the way out before Lu Han’s being tugged along by Baekhyun. There are more explosions outside, but nothing is being destroyed yet.

“We’ve set up the toughest barriers we could erect,” Baekhyun informs, guiding him out the back entrance and taking out his sword with ease. It surprises Lu Han when he sees it; he knows that weapon anywhere. “It was in your mother’s will, as a request. She gave it to me after her death.” It explains why his family wasn’t given her weapon after all these years. Lu Han gasps as he’s pushed aside once they leave the barrier, soldiers surrounding them from all angles. “I can inform you of everything later, but right now, we need to take care of these soldiers.”

Bullets come straight for them and Lu Han calms his racing heart as he lets his instincts take over, mind going blank even as he recognizes some of the faces now attacking him. He doesn’t even register the need to assert his status. They know who he is.

Screams fill the forest as they each take down one soldier at a time, Lu Han using a combination of magic and physical attacks, until there’s one left. Baekhyun leaves the woman for him, shocks of electricity still racing through his system, and Lu Han doesn’t hesitate to knock her down, until she’s flat on her back with a hand wrapped around her throat in warning.

“What is your mission?” he asks quietly, hearing a soft prayer being said behind him for the bodies they’ve just slain.

The woman looks terrified, staring up at him with wide eyes. It takes shaking her lightly to get her to talk. “Our mission,” she breathes, hand reaching up to grasp his wrist tightly. “Our mission is to find you and attack.”

Lu Han frowns, hearing Baekhyun walking up behind him. “Why?”

“We weren’t given any other details,” she whispers, gaze flitting over his shoulder. “We were shown his picture too. Baekhyun of the Sands.”

“You know why you were sent to attack him,” Baekhyun insists, voice strong. “You aren’t the first I’ve seen attack a Guardian with claims of not knowing the reasons behind it.”

The woman gasps, fear clearly striking through her, before looking back to Lu Han, “We were told you left Sanctum, Guardian. You were declared the second rogue this morning.” Lu Han stills at the information, eyes widening in shock. “None of us believed the officials. Most of us have served under you at one point in our lives,” she confesses, “But we were ordered to hunt you.”

“I have done nothing wrong,” Lu Han murmurs, loosening his grip on the woman until he can fall back onto his behind. “I’ve done nothing wrong. Why would they declare me rogue?”

“I honestly don’t know, Guardian. This is truly uncalled for. We knew you were only fighting us to protect yourself.”

Baekhyun scoffs behind him, pulling out his sword and taking a step forward to point it at the soldier. “Soldiers are the easiest liars. One of the many lessons we learned during our first year in Sanctum: Be able to lie through your teeth if you want to survive.” He leans forward a little more, the woman backing away quickly. “I still remember the number to the officials of Sanctum, even after all these years.”

“I really don’t know!” the woman screams, gasping when water suddenly surrounds and encloses her. Her shouts become muffled as she floats upwards in the air, fingers clawing at her throat, and Lu Han turns with wide eyes to see Seulgi standing there, hands cradled together as if she was holding a ball. She squeezes it more, sheer malice in her gaze.

“Aeroga.”

The last Lu Han hears of the woman is her body slamming backwards into a tree. Cracks resonate throughout the area before she falls lifeless to the ground with eyes wide open with fear.

It takes several minutes before Lu Han registers the sound of the same prayer as before, looking over to see Baekhyun mumbling it, before the woman’s body slowly turns into the purple and blue mists of spirits to ascend to the sky. It completely contradicts what they’ve just done and he doesn’t understand what’s going on at all.

“Another lesson,” Baekhyun murmurs after the send-off, turning to face him. There’s no emotion in his eyes, as if he’s staring right through him. “You are taught to search and capture, contain and tame if the mission calls for it. But if the monster can’t be tamed, you are taught to exterminate it at all costs.”

“I know all the lessons,” Lu Han mumbles in response, flinching when he feels Seulgi gently touch the top of his head. He looks back at her with wide-eyes, wondering when his best friend had developed the ability to murder like that without an inch of remorse. “What does that have to do with me?” Is that what he looked like to all those officials and citizens he killed? He instantly looks back to Baekhyun when he feels another hand touch his own, letting Baekhyun tug him off of the ground with some effort. Despite the height difference, Lu Han feels like Baekhyun is taller than him, infinitely stronger. He still can’t catch up.

“You became a monster they can no longer tame.”

 

It’s been awhile since Lu Han’s truly felt off-balance, like his world has been turned upside down and he doesn’t know which way he needs to go to escape. Yet, this is the most where he’s felt confused and bitter and lost in his twenty-six years of life. It doesn’t even help that Seulgi has left to return to the main drakin community, leaving Baekhyun and Lu Han to go further into the heart of the forest hoping to avoid any other soldiers sent their way. It makes Lu Han uneasy, following after a man who apparently knows more than he lets on, but he doesn’t think following after his best friend would’ve made this feeling go away anyways.

“I need to go to Sanctum,” he eventually murmurs, mind set on trying to figure this whole mess out for himself. “I need to know what’s going on.”

“If you want to go back to the place that’s marked you traitor, then by all means, go ahead.” Baekhyun’s eyes are tired when he turns to look over his shoulder at him, despite the neutral expression on his face. “But I’m trying to save you from getting killed when you can do so much more in this world.”

“I never asked for your help in the first place,” Lu Han says, eyebrows furrowing in concern, before he simply stops walking causing Baekhyun to stop with him. He stares at the other, at all the piercings and faint muscles lining his body, the soft, understanding eyes. He never expected the Sanctum Rogue to look like _this_. “How did you even know this was supposed to happen? How did my mother give you her sword before you even joined Sanctum?”

The sound of an airship approaches them, both Lu Han and Baekhyun quickly ducking and hiding underneath trees and bushes to hide their presence. They wait until the sounds disappear into the distance, Lu Han hoping Seulgi isn’t dragged any further into this mess. “I met your mother when she came to patrol the Sands when I was a child,” Baekhyun murmurs, still surveying their surroundings carefully before stepping out first. “It wasn’t much, but then I saw her a second time while my family traveled to the Main Station for an event.”

Lu Han barely remembers his mother’s tale of traveling to the Sands of the Abyss, talking about how bad she got sunburnt and how she needed to wear her metal mask the entire time she was out there.

“I was probably ten, when she told me I could become a Guardian.” A faint smile appears on Baekhyun’s face, features softening, even around the piercings. “It meant the world to me to see someone who constantly protected others tell me I had the capability to protect others too.” He taps the top of his sword’s hilt next, drawing Lu Han’s attention to it. “Though, I had no idea I would receive this weapon amongst all the others.”

“Why did she give it to you?” Lu Han murmurs, remembering the times his mother easily defeated tgauns with that same weapon.

“The same reason she understood her time as a Guardian was ending.”

Rustles in the bushes catches their attention, before Baekhyun is gesturing for him to move. Lu Han does so without a second thought, quickly hurrying after the other as he ducks under branches and over fallen trees.

“She ended up being hunted too, according to the Second Lieutenant Colonel, before the order was turned on me,” he informs, panting softly as he tries to catch his breath. “I didn’t know how quickly I would rise between the ranks, how much power I actually had while training under them. It scared the officials to see someone so young have so much control over his strength. So, I became a monster that needed to be tamed after I defeated that behemoth. I couldn’t be constantly watched every time I was sent out on a mission, so I left.”

“Then what about Seulgi?” Lu Han breathes, gaze falling to the man’s thighs to eye his mother’s weapon. The case still looks like how it did years ago. “You’ve been taking great care with my mother’s weapon.”

“I met her when I traveled to the ocean. She was actually battling a lesser behemoth that had strayed and threatened her town. So I helped her, though not by much.” Baekhyun smiles over his shoulder at him. “Your mother’s sword is a gift. I take care of things given to me with great care and consideration.”

There’s a foreign feeling entering Lu Han’s chest at the confession, staring dumbly at Baekhyun’s genuine smiling face, before he trips on a root and stumbles towards him. It causes Baekhyun to chuckle, looking away from him to focus on hiding deeper in the woods until they can find their way out of it another day.

“I heard she gave it to me to prevent the sword from returning to you, hoping you wouldn’t be hunted like she was.” His voice softens, sounding regretful. “Though I guess it didn’t really work after all.”

For what feels like the millionth time, Lu Han is stunned into silence as he continues to follow the other ex-Guardian. He didn’t know his mother was having difficult times while being a Guardian, only thinking what they did was beautiful then eventually trivial as they simply acted like dogs to Sanctum.

He huffs and puffs trailing after Baekhyun, seeing the exhaustion start to wear him down too by the time the sky darkens and they only have the light of the moon and stars to guide them. He softly sighs, reaching a hand out and trying to cast a ball of light energy to help brighten their way. But it doesn’t work, the magic pulling too much on his energy to do anything else but light a spark before disappearing.

Baekhyun chuckles at his attempt, puffs of air leaving his lips, as he stops to turn and face him. Sweat runs down the sides of his face in small rivulets, thin sheets coating his arms and neck, yet that same genuine smile is still on his face. His hand reaches up to gently pat his chest, right where the outline of his pendant lies. “I think you’d be interested in seeing this,” he announces. Lu Han stares at him incredibly confused, before staring down at his chest. “Mog, come.”

Lu Han’s eyes widen at the command, gaze immediately flicking up to Baekhyun’s, as a glow suddenly encases the other’s torso. Within minutes, that same furry creature he always played with in his childhood appears and Lu Han suddenly feels like crying.

“I cannot see anything, kupo,” Mog whines, turning to bat Baekhyun on the head, “Ow!”

“I will return with my lamp, kupo.”

Mog disappears for another few minutes before returning with his small lamp, easily lighting up their immediate surroundings. He still looks the same after all these years, still has his little wand and crown necklace around his neck. “That is better, kupo,” he comments, turning to bat Baekhyun on the head again and causing him to wince. “You should have told me to bring my lamp, kupo.”

“Stop hitting me, Mog,” Baekhyun whines in turn, hiding his head within his arms. “I wanted you to see an old friend when things relatively calmed down.”

“What are you talking about, kupo?”

“Mog?” Lu Han asks, taking a hesitant step forward toward the duo. He had always wondered what happened to him after his mother died. He never needed a moogle when he could easily use magic, though it makes sense now since he’s never seen Baekhyun use magic once.

And when Mog turns to finally face him, his face is suddenly covered in white fur as he’s smothered to death in a moogle hug. “Hannie!” Mog screams, almost sounding like he’s crying. “Hannie! You are here!”

Lu Han ignores the chuckles of “does everyone call you Hannie now?” as he tries to return Mog’s hug, forcing him away from his face to pull him into his chest instead. He feels a piece of home finally fitting in, laughing as he feels Mog wiggle against him and try to get closer. “I thought you were gone, Mog.”

Mog’s response is muffled, but it’s clear as day, Lu Han looking to Baekhyun with a thankful smile on his face. “Baekhyun has been protecting me, as have my fellow moogles, kupo. He has kept me safe.”

 

It’s enough that they have to battle monsters and try to tame them in the dark, but it’s another troublesome issue altogether to have soldiers shooting spells at them left and right. It’s especially difficult when all they have is Mog’s lamp and the soldiers all have special glasses to allow them to see in the dark, and Lu Han grunts as he’s knocked into the ground before he turns and knocks the soldier down instead, piercing his back and killing him quickly.

He can hear Baekhyun grunting somewhere farther away, Mog staying closer to him in case he needs to use his magic, and Lu Han gasps as he’s punched in the stomach before being shot at again. He quickly encases himself in a protective shield of blue, wincing as a couple bullets go through it and hit him in the stomach and chest.

“Kupo!” Mog suddenly shouts, green encasing Lu Han immediately and forcing the foreign material out of his body before it starts healing itself.

Lu Han grunts his gratitude before he’s slicing more bodies, adding to the indefinite number of kills in his head. He lost count after his third year of becoming a Guardian. “Who has given you these orders?” he demands of one of the soldiers, keeping him close with a hand twisting his arm around his back. “Tell me who sent you to hunt me. Tell me the reason.” He needs to hear the reason from a soldier, any one of them here would suffice; he just wants to hear the truth about this entire matter.

“For turning your back on Sanctum,” the soldier replies, before spinning and letting his fellow soldier shoot him to send the bullet through Lu Han as well. It gets him, Lu Han gasping at the force, as he takes a step back and lets go of the slain soldier. He doesn’t expect another couple shots from behind, piercing through the protective garb of his uniform. Another green glow encompasses him and it feels like he can’t breathe as the bullets are forced out of his body and to the ground.

His heart is beating in overdrive, immediately gasping out Aero to get rid of the soldiers surrounding him. It makes him stumble back, falling to the ground, as he tries to control his breathing as Mog’s magic repairs his heart. The green glow strengthens and Lu Han clearly hears Baekhyun shouting out a combination of words before he becomes a blur and runs around him, killing off the rest of the soldiers.

It’s one of the few times he’s encountered the fine line of death, one of the few times he’s actually let his guard down long enough against an enemy to warrant an attack, and he holds his breath as he feels something painful stick into his chest, burning throughout his entire body.

It feels like a lifetime before he feels soft paws land on his forehead, Mog murmuring another combination of healing spells, before he opens his eyes to see Baekhyun frowning down at him as well. “Another few minutes, Mog,” he says, Mog nodding at him furiously. “Then we have to keep moving. Another mile or so, we’re going to be at Lemaire’s Tears.”

Lu Han wants to ask what they’re doing, why they need to go there, but Mog murmurs the spell Sleep. He tries to fight it. He wants to know more of everything, why Baekhyun is slowly starting to look relieved, but he succumbs to the spell easily under the stress of his body.

 

When Lu Han wakes, he’s on someone’s back, arms draped over the other person’s shoulders as he lays basically dead weight on him. His muscles ache with each movement he makes, but he moves enough to see red hair and dragon scales on the back of this person’s neck, running down beneath the shirt the other is wearing.

“I feel that you are awake, sir Guardian,” Chanyeol quietly says, easily stepping over fallen trees and rocks. Looking around, he can see Baekhyun, Seulgi, and Mog walking ahead of them, talking quietly amongst themselves. “I came to assist Seulgi in returning to you. I did not expect to join your travels.”

The apology is automatic, Lu Han sighing as he places his cheek on the drakin’s surprisingly cool shoulder and looks away towards the forest. “I apologize, Chanyeol.”

“No need, Guardian. It is an honor being in the presence of two genuine Guardians.”

Lu Han breathes in deep, wincing when his lungs immediately protest the movement. “I hope you were informed we are no longer Guardians.”

Chuckling softly, Chanyeol removes a hand from underneath him to quickly pat his thigh. “Official status means nothing when your heart is still true.”

Lu Han clings onto him until the drakin’s arms are secure underneath him again, feeling unexplainably warm inside at his words. “I still don’t understand why this is happening,” he murmurs, relaxing against the drakin again. It feels like he weighs nothing to the other man.

“It is similar to when Baekhyun first stumbled upon our company,” Chanyeol says. Lu Han can see his scales on his neck start to shimmer a different color under the moonlight. “He was told to search for an item, something of great importance from where he resided, yet none of us had heard of such an item. We had informed him but tried to search with him; he is truly a likeable man, reliable Guardian.” The drakin sounds fond recalling the memories, the slits in his eyes softening barely. “By his third night, he wandered out of the underground to search farther but was ambushed. Soldiers wearing the same symbol as the one on your shoulder attacked him, but we fought with him until each one was slain.”

Lu Han quickly looks over to Baekhyun, hearing his laughter echo within the forest as if they weren’t being hunted, Mog clinging onto his shoulder like how he used to cling onto his head as a child. It’s different hearing this story from a stranger, as if it was another story told to him as a child. He continues to stare even as Baekhyun checks up on them, looking back and eyes widening in surprise before quickly turning away again.

Against him, Chanyeol chuckles at the sight. “He is truly a strong individual, not needing much of our help when he has Mog with him, but he was appreciative of our efforts, mourned those we lost in the multiple battles that lasted for days until the place he resided reduced their efforts to recapture him.” He pauses, briefly, humming in thought. “I had not realized he was still lurking these forests, otherwise I would not have filed that request.”

“He said he had been keeping watch over me,” Lu Han murmurs, gaze flickering over to Seulgi as well. “Or she said that actually. But I don’t understand why. I’m a complete stranger to him.”

“He had told me a story once,” Chanyeol says gently, weaving between some trees. “It was about a young man trying to prove himself to the world, wanting to give back all that he has received from his day of birth. He inspired others around him to work hard for what they wanted.”

“You’re not going to tell me the young guy was me, are you?” Lu Han deadpans, earning more chuckles from the drakin.

“I do not lie. So yes, he was talking about you, a man named Lu Han who was the son of a Guardian who told him he would be strong one day.”

Lu Han sighs, though it’s exaggerated, a small smile lighting up his face when he looks to Baekhyun again. “That’s cheesy.”

“Baekhyun is known to like a healthy amount of cheese with his food at times, not with waffles though.”

Lu Han crinkles his nose at the thought, whether it’s to the cheesier of the situation or with waffles, he doesn’t know. “Waffles are your specialty.”

“Of course, Guardian. Why would it not be?”

Lu Han doesn’t say anything else after that, laughing softly and causing the drakin to grunt in confusion towards him. He doesn’t even bother correcting him with the title. He guesses it doesn’t matter out in the forest.

“Lemaire’s Tears is close, kupo,” Mog calls out, turning to wave his lamp at them. “I can hear the wooshing, kupo!”

They both chuckle at the moogle’s words, Lu Han waving a hand in the air to signal they heard him. “I must say,” Chanyeol quietly continues, before they hear the rushing of the water themselves. “Baekhyun’s eyes appeared as yours did when you first entered the Crystal Inn, though not as severe.” He slows when they see the edge of the tree line, stopping and crouching to let Lu Han off his back. His muscles don’t protest as much as they did before, only an ache that he knows will go away the more he moves. He lets Chanyeol guide him forward. “There was a unique exhaustion to his eyes,” he murmurs, “One I had not seen for years. It did not drown him though; it flickered as if it was a lit candle being threatened by something else. Since the ambush though, it has vanished, leaving behind a bright light once more.”

Lu Han laughs softly at his words, gripping on tight to the other’s shoulder to keep his balance. “Drakins have a poetic way of speaking.”

Chanyeol laughs with him, much louder than before and catching the attentions of their other companions. “I try, Guardian. I am considered one of the younger drakins in the community after all.”

“It’s nice to see you two getting along,” Seulgi calls, smiling at them as they finally emerge on the riverbank.

The scent of fresh water fills the air, mixing in with the inherent scent of nature; it’s calming. It refreshes Lu Han from the inside out when he inhales deeply, before his best friend grabs his arm and tugs him forward, pulling him to the edge of the bank.

“I need to sew up your uniform,” Seulgi says, turning him so they can face each other and she can tug at his shirt. She’s the smallest out of all of them, sans Mog, and it amuses him, smiling as she pulls at his uniform insistently. “Come on, Hannie. Don’t be like this now.”

“I just think it’s cute” is all Lu Han says before he’s taking off his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, and handing it to her. It makes him more susceptible to the night breeze but he smiles when Mog immediately flies to cuddle him, attaching itself around the front of his body with short arms around his neck.

“Mog,” Baekhyun calls, both Lu Han and the moogle looking over to see him standing next to Chanyeol. The height difference is astonishing, compared to Lu Han and the drakin. There’s an uncertain expression on Baekhyun’s face, before he gestures with a quick shake of the head to an area to his left where a pile of sticks lay and bows to them with a hand over his heart. “Fire, please.”

It surprises Lu Han with how much respect Baekhyun shows Mog, who barely lifts an arm and nods once instead. A spark flies through the air before it lights up the wood, casting a soft red glow around them and immediately warming up the area.

“Give me a few minutes,” Seulgi murmurs, already digging through her backpack before sitting by the fire so she can see. It doesn’t take more than a few seconds for Chanyeol to sit by her, leaning in close to observe how she works. It leaves Baekhyun with Lu Han and Mog, the moogle still holding him close. It makes Lu Han smile, cradling him just as close too.

“How have you been, Mog?” Lu Han asks softly, moving to sit at the edge of the forest where it’s dry. His weapon makes sitting uncomfortable, so he moves it, making sure it’s still attached to him but flipped upwards instead. Mog wiggles against him until he’s sitting on his lap instead, making Lu Han laugh at the tickling sensation against his stomach. “Mog.”

“Mog has been good, kupo,” Mog answers happily, looking up at him with happy eye crescents. The pom-pom on his head bounces as he moves, glowing a soft red like the fire in front of them, in his happiness. He points his paw over to Baekhyun. “Baekhyun is kind, kupo.”

“I bet Mog is only saying that because I’m right here,” Baekhyun teases, moving to sit next to them. He almost blends in with the night with his dark clothes, but his piercings glint against the moon’s rays shining through the leaves. “Your mother requested Mog be given to me if I had no control over magic whatsoever,” he says, sighing in defeat as he runs a hand through his hair after. “I tried my hardest, but I literally have zero magic skills. It’s all focused into physical attacks.”

“Well, that makes sense,” Lu Han mutters, eyeing the other. “Moogles are usually given to the Guardians whose magic is less than ten percent.”

“Baekhyun is not very good with magic,” Mog agrees instantly, nodding his head to emphasize the point. “Not very good, kupo.”

Next to them, Baekhyun groans, falling to lie back on the grass. “Yeah, Sanctum said that my lack of magic was amazing. They hadn’t seen any other soldier or Guardian with my limited skills before.”

“I honestly don’t believe you,” Lu Han confesses, staring at the other strangely. “How does a soldier who became a Guardian literally have _zero_ percent of magic in them?”

Baekhyun immediately holds out his hand, palm facing the tree above them, before he focuses. A crease forms between his eyebrows as he bites at his bottom lip in concentration. Lu Han can see the way his teeth pulls at his lip ring before it’s let free, instead nibbling on the side of his lip to avoid hitting the ring in the middle. “Water,” he calls, gaze burning into the sky above them. But nothing happens, Lu Han looking up immediately to see if anything precipitates. They wait a few minutes, Mog letting out an audible sigh before falling back into Lu Han’s chest. “Fire.”

Nothing happens. There’s no spark or evidence of water droplets anywhere. It stuns Lu Han into staring at thin air before dropping his gaze to see Baekhyun giving him a sheepish smile as he lowers his arm. “I can try and spout off the names as much as I like, but nothing will happen. I’ve spent the first three months of my life as a soldier doing intensive magic training only to receive zero results.”

“That is amazing,” Lu Han breathes out, jumping when something is thrown over his head. Mog freaks out too, instantly flying away and clearing his vision. It’s his shirt and Seulgi has to grab Mog’s leg before he flies too far away, and then grabs the shirt and tosses it at him again.

“There,” she says, smiling brightly at him. “Good as new.”

“I think it is best to sleep now,” Chanyeol mentions, standing to survey their surroundings. “I do not require as much sleep as you, and I can see better at night. I will keep watch.”

After tugging on his shirt, Lu Han looks to the drakin worriedly, quickly getting up to go over to him. “Then I’ll keep watch with you. It’s only right – they’re after me after all.”

“Technically,” Baekhyun interrupts, sitting up to stare up at all of them. “They’re after all of us, not necessarily Chanyeol and Seulgi though.” He eyes Mog briefly before looking to the rest. “Mog chose to stay with me, but it means that they’re after him too even though the other moogles won’t turn him in.”

Before any of them can speak, Chanyeol speaks up first, voice deep and demanding respect. “I will keep watch,” he says, staring at each of them intently. Drakins have always been inherently intimidating when they needed to be. “Restore your energy before dawn.”

They end up following his commands, each of them settling down somewhere near the fire to sleep, and Lu Han eyes his best friend as she moves in close to the drakin, curling up with her back to the fire and facing Chanyeol’s direction where he’s eyeing the forest behind them. He has additional questions he wants to ask, but a pull on his arm drags his thoughts away, turning to see Baekhyun giving him a knowing grin.

“Chanyeol was one of many who protected me when I was vulnerable. He will keep us safe.”

It’s hard to believe one of Sanctum’s strongest and youngest Guardians was vulnerable at one point, being ambushed and fleeing from people he once trusted with his life. He doesn’t know if he frowns but he tries not to, simply nodding and hoping the tilt of his lips doesn’t look like a grimace at all. “I’ll stay up a little bit, so you go ahead like Seulgi and sleep.” He waits for a protest of some kind, but all he gets is a curious expression then a shrug of his shoulders.

“Suit yourself.”

Then it becomes quiet, Mog waving bye to each of them before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

It takes minutes, maybe hours, before Lu Han feels comfortable enough on one side of the fire, twisting and turning until he’s facing Baekhyun and Seulgi with his back to the unknown. Sleeping on the ground isn’t a foreign feeling to him. It should be the same with Baekhyun, but he’s surprised to see how easily Seulgi falls asleep, soft sighs disappearing into the air only to be replaced by Baekhyun’s seconds later.

He doesn’t fall asleep until he hears Chanyeol shuffling around, murmuring soft words, and hearing Seulgi’s soft voice float through the air afterwards.

 

Waking up to see Baekhyun cutting through two soldiers and Seulgi casting spells left and right isn’t the ideal first sight to see. Granted, it alerts him faster than he can remember, gasping as he rolls on the ground before grabbing his sword and removing it from its sheath. He swings it when a soldier comes for him, easily slicing him down, before he gets up and locates Chanyeol farther away, features sharpening into one of a dragon as he fights with them.

This time, Mog isn’t here but they don’t need him when they defeat the soldiers within twenty more minutes. They’re panting for air by the time it’s over and the river tempts them for a quick swim to wash the sweat away.

Lu Han glares at the others, swiftly putting up his sword before re-attaching it to the holsters on his back. “Why didn’t anyone wake me when they first arrived?”

Baekhyun glares back, mimicking Lu Han’s movements and putting up his own weapon in a similar fashion. “Dawn was already breaking when I relieved Chanyeol of his duty, but I couldn’t see them shooting from between the trees.”

“What are we even doing here?” he asks, exasperated. “I’ve already been declared rogue. They’re not going to take back that title.”

“We already know that,” Baekhyun says, sounding just as tired as he is. “What they’ve decided is basically law. We were explained that when we signed their contract to become a Guardian.”

“Then _why_ are we doing this?”

“Because I know Chanyeol has told you the stories. He told them to you while we were traveling here yesterday, and he also said you were a true Guardian: one who still has a pure heart and all that crap.” Baekhyun is angry, eyes wild, as he stares him down. “You are one of the few Guardians I have kept an eye out for, one of the few whose ideals remained the same but have been worn down by all the shit Sanctum has made us do.”

Whatever words Lu Han was about to spew dies in his throat, gaping for a moment before closing his mouth immediately afterwards.

“I wasn’t there when the light in your eyes were the brightest, but I was there to see the light die in your eyes the longer you stayed with Sanctum. When they sent you to defeat that behemoth, that was their ultimate test.” Baekhyun takes a deep breath, shaking his head, as if to rid something from his thoughts. “Defeating a behemoth is their way of knowing who is the strongest of our kind. Defeating one means you’re more susceptible to become a monster. It’s some fucked up logic they have and we weren’t the first ones to become the target.”

Lu Han waits a minute before he speaks, voice steady but soft. “Then where are we going?”

Baekhyun’s expression has softened incredibly, sighing as he turns to look at Seulgi and Chanyeol briefly before looking back to him. “I heard they were sending another Guardian out to defeat a behemoth. I thought it was you, but the previous behemoth was already slain when I arrived and no one else was in sight. This time, there’s another one and I’m determined to keep this Guardian from suffering what we had to go through.”

“What?” Lu Han whispers, shocked at the information and mind racing with his thoughts, as he tried to remember any odd details that have been said since his last mission. “Who–?” The only Guardian he knows is out right now is Jongin. Hakyeon would’ve told him if anybody else was being sent to an odd location like he was for the behemoth. A sense of urgency fills him with the need to protect his friend, panic swirling in his chest like a terrible storm, and he suddenly knows what he needs to do, but– “You already know where we’re going, don’t you?”

The smile Baekhyun gives him is strangely beautiful, full of relief and happiness pouring through that one simple gesture. “I should know,” he says, the light in his eyes shining brightly. “I was born there.”

 

Traveling through the rest of the forest is a mission in itself. Lu Han hasn’t had to test his own endurance in a long time and he guesses he should’ve tested it more often when he starts to lag behind his three companions, Chanyeol taking the lead because this forest is his home. Though he can probably keep up, he can’t with the speed they’re going at.

“I can cast Haste on you,” Seulgi huffs out in front of him, glancing back at him every few seconds to check up on him. “But you’ll crash the moment it wears out.” Not even the strongest mages within Sanctum have the ability to cast Haste successfully on a human.

“I swear,” Lu Han heaves out, glancing at Baekhyun when he sees the other slow to match his pace. “Who are you and what did you do to my adorable little best friend?”

Seulgi laughs, cheeks a healthy pink and smile bright. “I turned hot.”

Lu Han would like to shove her if he could, but everybody else’s laughter makes up for it too. “Yeah, right,” he calls back, laughing breathlessly when she turns to stick her tongue out at him. Nothing much is said after that, too winded to say anything else, but he does give Baekhyun a curious look when he sees him smile from the corners of his eyes.

“Have I ever mentioned your friendship is adorable?” Baekhyun asks, panting lightly as he narrowly misses dunking under a branch. It doesn’t work for Lu Han though, reflexes kicking in late and making him smack his face and neck against the tree. It knocks the wind out of him and creates stars in his vision, stumbling backwards until he almost falls, and all Baekhyun does is burst into laughter, slowing until he stills and walks back towards him with a hand out. “Oh spirits, are you okay?”

Lu Han grabs at his head, trying to get his body to function properly again. He can’t see straight for a couple of seconds but when he can, Baekhyun is staring at him with amusement in his eyes a few feet away. “Yeah,” he breathes, shaking his head gently for good measure. “I just– My endurance hasn’t been as good as it should be.” He sighs, looking ahead of them to see Seulgi and Chanyeol already gone from sight. “I guess Sanctum ended up spoiling me too.”

When he looks back to Baekhyun, there’s a sparkle of mischief in his eyes, but all he says is “I guess so,” before he’s jerking his head in the direction their friends went. “Let’s hurry and catch up to them. They probably stopped somewhere up there when they realized we weren’t following after them.”

“Yeah,” Lu Han murmurs, eyeing the other suspiciously, as they both duck under the branch he managed to miss. He wants to ask what the other was thinking, but then he’s forced to jog after him, speeding up so they’re running side-by-side.

Their journey is mostly quiet. The only sounds are nature’s music and the soft puffs of air leaving their lips, but it brings a strange feeling of warmth in Lu Han’s chest. It feels like there’s an actual connection between them, Baekhyun one of the few understanding of him, and it makes him want to scoff at the differences in their appearances and statures. He briefly wonders if Baekhyun had another unique skill to help him become a Guardian.

“Doesn’t it get hard to battle with that piercing in your lip?” he asks, taking one too many glances in Baekhyun’s direction and almost tripping over a root he couldn’t catch on time. “Especially when you get hit in the face?”

This time, Baekhyun really does scoff, giving him a playful smile and accentuating the piercing even more. “Do you really think I get hit in the face if I’m the strongest Guardian of the Century?”

That definitely makes Lu Han stumble, tripping over himself, before he rights himself again. Hakyeon’s words echo in his head and he can’t believe it, staring at Baekhyun in disbelief.

“Don’t trip or get hit again,” Baekhyun laughs out, looking absolutely free next to him. “If I didn’t already know you were a Guardian, I would’ve mistaken you for a mere soldier.”

“You did _not_ just call me a _mere soldier_ ,” Lu Han breathes in shock, glaring briefly at the other before he realizes he can’t keep it up for long. The resulting laughter is answer enough. “Spirits, you did.”

“I call what I see,” Baekhyun adds, still laughing breathlessly. “But the piercings don’t really get in the way. Sometimes my earrings do, but they’re my favorite ones.”

Lu Han would like to take the time to admire his other piercings, but his mind still reels with the fact Baekhyun said ‘Guardian of the Century’ and ‘mere soldier’ within seconds of each other. So, like any _mere soldier_ , he shoves at Baekhyun, causing him to trip over into a set of bushes. He stops with Baekhyun, realizing that there’s a mixture of sputtering and laughter, before the other jumps out at the bushes and pounces at him.

It catches Lu Han by surprise and he stumbles back until he falls, pain shooting up his back as a knee lands in his stomach. Whatever little air left in him is knocked out, replaced with a brightly smiling Baekhyun with sweat dripping down his face and onto his body.

“You’ve worked hard to become a Guardian,” Baekhyun calmly says, a complete contrast to his expression. “Don’t revert back into a soldier now of all times.”

It takes a minute for Lu Han to catch his breath, reaching up to push his hair back from his face. “Did you have to knee me for that though?”

“I could’ve done more than knee you wherever you want,” Baekhyun answers easily, smile softening into a smirk, before he pushes himself off of him and making Lu Han grunt.

“What are you even talking about?”

Baekhyun’s laugh sounds incredulous, helping him up from the ground before pushing him off in the direction they were heading towards. “We’ll see what happens after we save this Guardian.”

Lu Han falls quiet at the reminder as he hurries after Baekhyun, surprised at how easily he can lose track of time and forget why he was rushing through the forest in the first place. He wants to protect his friends, to keep them from having to experience what he’s going through right now, and it’s this shared desire with Baekhyun that helps give him the energy boost to continue their journey through the forest.

They don’t catch their breaths again until they find Seulgi and Chanyeol resting against some trees. They toss their canteens of water at them, letting them take a shorter break, before they’re off again. Chanyeol says that there is a chocobo ranch at the edge of the forest, which they can take to hit a Station Branch that’ll take them to the Main Station. If they can reach it in time, they can steal an airship and get in touch with Hakyeon and hope it’s not too late.

In fact, it takes them less time than they originally thought, forgoing taking a break at the chocobo ranch to quickly stock up on food, water, and choosing chocobos instead, and they make it to the Station Branch about two hours after night falls. It takes minutes before they’re on the next train to the Main Station, but something clicks in Lu Han’s memory, looking around confused before he realizes which Station Branch this is.

“Isn’t this the Station Branch next to the one near my hometown?” he asks, instinctively looking to Seulgi for confirmation. He gets it with a small smile and a nod, Seulgi softly sighing as she lowers herself onto the seat across from him next to Chanyeol.

“It is, though, on the opposite side. Your hometown is nowhere near mine and the Forests of Sion, but if you trek along the mountain trail next to this one, it’ll take you to the station near your hometown.” She groans, digging fingers into her thighs. “I’m going to be sore for days.”

“If you wish,” Chanyeol speaks up, scales changing a different color when he looks at her. “I may carry you once we arrive to the Main Station.”

Lu Han and Baekhyun watch with curious eyes, the former frowning at the proposition, but Seulgi simply brushes the drakin off, leaning over the opposite way and leaning against the armrest instead. “I’ll be fine when we get an airship.”

The two ex-Guardians end up staring at them a moment longer before turning to look at each other, another silent question hanging in the air before Baekhyun shrugs and turns to stare out the window. “It’ll take two hours with maximum speed to reach the Main Station,” he says quietly. Lu Han hums to show that they’re listening. “Maybe it’ll be wise to take a nap while we can.”

“I hope we’re not ambushed at the station,” Lu Han murmurs in thought, sighing softly himself. “I don’t think I can easily use my credentials to obtain an airship anymore.”

“Which is why you’ll be the distraction while I hack a ship,” Baekhyun says. His voice is still quiet, trying to make sure nobody else can hear them on the train, though not many people are still traveling about at this time of night. “Chanyeol will linger around while Seulgi helps me. His hearing is infinitely better than any of ours, so he’ll try and get you out of there when the time’s right.”

Lu Han nods, frowning down at the floor in front of him. “Do you know how to fly a ship?”

“I do,” Chanyeol speaks up, catching his attention. “Baekhyun is able to start it up, but I will be the pilot.” He smiles then, soft. “You and Baekhyun will need to restore your health while we travel. Behemoths are mighty.”

“That they are,” Seulgi agrees, already drifting off to sleep. “We’ll need masks for the desert.”

Next to him, Baekhyun hums as he starts to doze off, mumbling something along the lines of “yeah, I got some.” But Lu Han just stares at him, because where is he going to get masks?

“Baekhyun is very resourceful,” Chanyeol comments, giving him a tired smile. “Sleep, Guardian. We will arrive shortly.”

It’s not the spell, but Lu Han succumbs to the words anyways, sighing softly as he slumps further back in the leather seats. He doesn’t realize he’s fallen over until the screech of the railroad tracks wakes him up, slowly blinking away the slumber only to see he’s leaning against Baekhyun who’s now leaning against the window. His shoulders are broad.

“Let’s hurry before any workers sweep the train,” Baekhyun mumbles out, voice scratchy. He tries to move, but Lu Han is tired. “Get up, Lu.”

Lu Han mumbles something incoherent in return, pushing himself off of him with hands planted on the seat between them. In front of him, Chanyeol is gently waking up Seulgi who murmurs something unintelligible until she disappears from sight, Chanyeol blocking their view of her for a moment.

“Chanyeol, you and Seulgi go through another exit,” Baekhyun softly says, standing and stretching, and prompting the rest of them to do the same. “We’ll take the exit furthest down the train.”

Sighing, Lu Han follows after the other as they easily create their temporary teams. He waits until they’re in the last section of the train before reaching out and pulling Baekhyun back. The momentum has the other easily falling against him, reaching out to grab onto his arm in turn. “Let me exit first,” Lu Han mutters, staring down at Baekhyun, before looking out the windows to see nothing exciting happening. “You follow after me.” He tries not to smile when Baekhyun grumbles something, moving around him and pushing him forward. Up close, Baekhyun really does look like the youthful man talking to that old mechanic in Altrouge’s Gate.

“Then I’ll exit a few minutes after you,” Baekhyun murmurs behind him.

Lu Han hums in response, hopping off of the train and looking around curiously, before taking a few steps forward. He doesn’t see Chanyeol or Seulgi anywhere, but he hears the roars of beasts coming in close. His eyebrows furrow in concentration as he strains to hear where the noises are coming from, before he runs for one of the station’s entrances and hoping wherever they are, they follow after him and leave the innocent travelers alone. He doesn’t expect to be thrown back the instant he steps foot into the open air, grunting as he flies back and skids across the ground.

He mutters protective spell after protective spell on top of himself, quickly trying to gain his bearings before turning over and pushing himself up. His bones ache with each movement, but he catches Baekhyun’s eyes across the station, staring at him worriedly, before he’s running away towards another port.

It’s enough for Lu Han to unsheathe his sword, turning to see four liuns in front of him and six soldiers aiming their guns at him. The shimmer of blue appears around him every few seconds and they wait, until Lu Han shoots a fire spell at them before running around and trying to take out a soldier first.

He does so successfully before a liun attacks him, it’s collar glowing red, as it tries to pin him down to the ground. This isn’t the first time he’s had to fight this many soldiers and beasts at once, but he’s already worn down from everything that’s happened recently. He struggles to defeat the beast before another is already pouncing on him, prompting the last two to do the same.

He can’t tell where all the attacks are coming from, huddling in on himself into a fetal position, before he screams “Aeroga!” and all the beasts and soldiers are blown away from him. Gusts of air rushes around him at the attack, but it’s enough to help him focus where he needs to and yell consecutive spells towards each of the beasts while he physically attacks the soldiers.

It wears him down quicker, but he continues to fight until he hears another scream from behind him. When he turns, he sees Chanyeol there, holding a beast down with his bare hands before he twists and several cracks ring throughout the station. The beast’s body immediately starts dissipating to form the tendrils of spirits when he removes the collar and Lu Han is infinitely grateful when he catches the sight of the drakin’s silent rage, fighting for him.

Chanyeol suddenly snaps his head up after defeating another liun, staring directly at Lu Han as his sword gets caught in a soldier’s side before he flicks the woman off of it. “They are coming,” he says, right before the station’s siren rings throughout the station.

Lu Han winces at the sudden loudness, but he nods anyways. He returns to the two remaining soldiers, cutting them down quickly as if they were blades of grass, before he runs out of the station to see the airship landing meters away from him. “Drakin!” he calls, looking over his shoulder to see Chanyeol running towards him already. “Let’s go!”

The airship lands shakily, tilting back and forth before it settles, and they run for the lift when it finally lowers. They can hear another ship landing somewhere behind them.

“Come on, guys,” comes Seulgi’s voice through the intercom. The lift finally seals and they run for the bridge. “We need to go, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s speed is amazing against Lu Han’s, quickly leaving him at the call of his name. It takes him a few minutes longer to reach the rest, but Lu Han arrives just in time to see Mog at the very front past the captain’s chair. He’s staring out the window when he can hear Mog say, “Darkness.”

Slowly, a blanket of darkness knocks out the entire Main Station, even reaching up halfway towards Lumina City. It’s a spell so powerful; Lu Han’s heart skips a beat when he sees Mog fall into Baekhyun’s arms instantly afterwards. Only when the veil has been laid do they take off, Chanyeol quickly guiding them towards the Sands of the Abyss.

 

This airship is smaller than the usual ones Lu Han has ridden on. It only has the bridge and the lower deck that provides the lift to enter and exit. Though, it does have a bathroom, which he knows they’re all grateful for, especially when Seulgi exits it looking more refreshed and relaxed than she’s been in a while. She even has a small towel, going straight for Mog lying on the ground in the corner, and gently laying it on his forehead.

“I know that spell takes a huge toll on anybody, human or moogle alike, but it had to be done.” Baekhyun sighs next to Lu Han, shaking his head at himself. “I don’t know what I’d do without Mog,” he murmurs, both of them standing far away enough that none of the others except Chanyeol could probably hear.

“You’ve been doing fairly well without him when we first met,” Lu Han offers. He feels nasty with blood and dirt drying on him and his uniform, but it won’t do anything to clean up if they’re only going to a place with more sand than the world should have. “You really are strong.”

Laughter bubbles out of Baekhyun, eyes crinkling in mischief, when he turns to face him. “You’ve just noticed that?”

His behavior cracks a smile on Lu Han’s face, rolling his eyes as he turns away from him. “You’re too confident for your own good.” A surprised burst of laughter leaves his mouth when a finger jabs hard into his lower back before it disappears. “Who was your mentor in Sanctum anyways?”

The way Baekhyun hums sounds deliberate. “The Second Lieutenant Colonel,” he says softly, looking away when Lu Han turns to stare at him shocked. “For some reason, he chose to train me instead of another Guardian. Although it makes sense, right? He doesn’t have much control over his magic either.”

“I guess,” Lu Han mutters, still staring at him. Baekhyun looks troubled by the information but he doesn’t know why. He wants to reach out and do something. “I’ve only trained with him once, I believe.”

“We have the same fighting style,” Baekhyun informs, inhaling and exhaling evenly, calming himself down greatly. Lu Han takes that as a good sign before he’s turning back to look out the large window. “My craftiness is what got me that coveted rank. I was able to take his moves and twist it slightly to make it my own, get out of tricky situations with the simplest of items and moves.”

“Is that how you knew where the Guardians and behemoths were? You still talk to the Second Lieutenant Colonel?” He doesn’t understand why Baekhyun would become a rogue then if he still keeps in contact with an official.

“Not exactly,” Baekhyun confesses, though it sounds cryptic. “I do have my resources though.”

Lu Han scoffs, giving him an incredulous look of disbelief. “I don’t know why I’m still surprised by that.” There’s something different in Baekhyun’s gaze that he can’t decipher, before he looks away when he hears Seulgi mutter something across the room.

“And what about you, Guardian?” Baekhyun asks. Lu Han can hear the smile in his voice and it makes him smile too. “You carry a silent strength within you, as if you’ve been carrying a burden that’s slowly transforming into something better and greater.”

“And you can easily see that,” Lu Han deadpans, though there’s still a small smile on his face. They’re passing over another forest, quickly clearing to show large fields that lead to a mountain range. He wonders how far his friends are, and if they’ve finally found the behemoth supposedly wreaking havoc there.

“No,” Baekhyun confesses. His voice has gotten softer. It makes Lu Han look over his shoulder at him, curious. “But I’ve experienced it.” Lu Han doesn’t even understand how the piercings adorning Baekhyun’s face makes him seem to glow more than what he’d expect. His eyes are soft compared to everything else on him. “You stare at me as if you’re trying to figure something out.” His eyes are still soft when he smiles, a gentle upturn of the lips. “I wonder what it is.”

Lu Han doesn’t know either, but he likes staring into his eyes. They’re dark, like the rest of his hair and clothes, but they’re warm and inviting. They seem to sparkle on their own, even if Baekhyun is doing nothing but standing there. He’s actually surprised it’s not unnerving either of them, staring so long, but maybe it isn’t as long as he thinks. Until Seulgi comes over to them and smacks both of them on the head.

“Ow!” they say in unison. They each turn to give her his own glare, Lu Han watching as Seulgi eyes him a bit longer before looking to Baekhyun.

“Mog is over here dying from exhaustion and here you two are having a staring contest.”

Baekhyun stares at her a second longer before rolling his eyes, walking around them to go to his partner. “Mog isn’t dying. Moogles don’t die.”

“Yes, moogles die, kupo,” Mog mumbles, whining when Baekhyun nudges him with the toes of his boot. “Baekhyun is mean, kupo.”

Baekhyun sighs exaggeratedly, Lu Han stifling a laugh as the other crouches next to the moogle and talks to him. He can’t hear what they’re talking about from here, but it doesn’t matter when there’s incessant poking in his side, making him flinch every few seconds.

“What do you want, Seulgi?” he eventually ends up asking, sounding exasperated with her. He laughs when she punches him in the arm in retaliation.

“Nothing,” she drawls, clearly meaning something else. She even gives him a sly smile before she tilts her head in Chanyeol’s direction. “What happened when you called your friend?”

“Oh,” Lu Han mumbles, looking over in the pilot’s direction too. They couldn’t see each other’s faces during the call, considering Baekhyun had tampered with the entire system to make sure the line was secure, but he’s not surprised that Hakyeon sounded shocked, yelling afterwards towards Jongin. “Hakyeon said they had been searching for days for this behemoth they just can’t find. But after I told them they needed to stay away from it due to legal reasons, they sounded like they were scrambling before he yelled ‘thanks!’”

Seulgi gives him a look. “Did you tell them we’re coming?”

Lu Han lets out an embarrassed laugh, reaching up to run fingers through his hair. “Not exactly. He hung up before I could tell him anything else.”

“Wonderful,” Seulgi murmurs, sighing afterwards. “Hopefully, they stay near the Oasis or something.”

Agreeing, Lu Han hums, watching as the mountain ranges slowly disappear to show barren land. Within a few minutes, they should be at the edge of the desert. He looks to Baekhyun, wondering about the plan, but he’s caught by surprise when he sees the other having a little slapping fight with Mog. Baekhyun is only using his fingers to poke at the moogle, but Mog is retaliating by slapping at his fingers and hands. “Uh, Baekhyun?” He’s too amused at the sight. “Do you have any masks for when we enter this place?”

“This place is my _home_ ,” Baekhyun emphasizes, pausing momentarily to give him a look over his shoulder, before he returns to messing with Mog. “But there are no masks here. We have to make a quick pit stop before we enter the Sands.”

“Stop poking, kupo!” Mog whines, finally having enough energy to fly and continually slap his paws on Baekhyun’s face, the rag falling to the ground between them. “Baekhyun is mean, kupo!”

It’s hard not to smile at the laughter that fills the bridge. It feels as if it lightens the entire situation and Lu Han chuckles as he watches Baekhyun pull Mog into a hug, though he still laughs. But now they know Mog is really okay. “He’s an interesting one,” he murmurs, more to himself than anything, but Seulgi still hums next him.

“The ‘pit stop’ Baekhyun requests is coming up,” Chanyeol suddenly announces. Lu Han can feel the ship slowing down, but when he walks over to the pilot to see where they are, all he can see is sand in front of them, miles and miles of sand as far the eye can see. “I apologize, Guardian, but I must turn the ship around to face the so-called ‘pit stop.’”

Lu Han is confused. “What?”

When they turn, he’s surprised to see a small, green house surrounded by barely thriving grass. It looks neat, pristine even, and he’s even more shocked to see various beasts lurking around the home, picking at the grass before moving towards the ship and disappearing under it.

The ship moves closer to the house before lowering, the beasts stilling to stare at them for a few seconds before continuing on their way, and they wait until the ship is settled before leaving it. Baekhyun takes the lead with carrying Mog in his arms, following him down to the lower deck before the lift takes them down.

The dry air hits Lu Han full force. It feels stuffier, as if the heat accompanies the wind wherever it goes, and he has to blink back sudden tears when he gets off the ship. There’s a small stream that seems to separate this house from the actual desert and it amazes him how the beasts don’t pay them any attention.

“My friend lives right at the border between the Sands and the free land there,” Baekhyun explains, leading them over to the house, before knocking on the door. Though the house looks clean and neat, the windows are heavily tinted. Nothing can be seen from the outside. “He lives here with his girlfriend.”

“It is us, kupo!” Mog calls out, knocking on the door with his little wand too. The door suddenly opens after that, with a force that actually makes the whooshing sound. “Kupo!”

Before them, a guy opens the door with bright hazel eyes wide in disbelief. He’s wearing a cloth mask that covers the lower half of his face including his nose, preventing them from seeing his mouth when he speaks, though they can tell his jaw has dropped open in shock too. “Baekhyun?” the man breathes, like he still can’t believe that he’s there. Warmth spreads in Lu Han’s chest when the man pulls off one side of his mask and lets it hang on his other ear, bright smile on his face. He has similar earrings to Baekhyun. “Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun laughs, letting Mog fly up and out of his arms to envelop his friend in a hug. “Long time no see, Jongdae.”

“You got that right,” the other says, quickly eyeing the rest of them, before he lets go of Baekhyun and moves out of the way. “Come on in.”

The interior of the house matches the exterior, appearing just as clean and quaint as if they lived in a town. It’s strange considering where this house is located, but it’s nice. It’s oddly welcoming and Lu Han smiles as he’s offered water and snacks.

“We’re actually in a hurry, Dae,” Baekhyun interrupts. “We need some masks to go to the desert.”

The friendly expression on Jongdae’s face instantly falls at the words. It’s replaced with concern as he immediately leaves the room. Within minutes, he comes back with several masks, each one of them metal with liquid filling part of the tube connected at the base of it. “These two are mine and one of Liyin’s spares,” he explains, holding up the two in his left hand, before holding up the two in his right hand. “These are the extras I have. I don’t have one for Mog though.”

“It is okay, kupo,” Mog says, flying over to him to hang onto his arm. They follow after him, each of them taking a mask from the other. “They need one, kupo.”

Lu Han stares at the mask in his hand before strapping it on. He hasn’t worn a mask like this in a long time. The only time he used one was in training when he was a soldier and since Guardians rarely get sent out to this area, it was never needed to actually have or wear one from time to time. He’s surprised to feel how moist it is inside the mask.

“So you don’t get dehydrated,” Jongdae easily explains, giving him a warm smile. He looks to Baekhyun next, who’s already fixing the straps of the mask to fit his face comfortably. He looks worried now, though his lips still stay curved up into a small smile. “Are you here for those behemoth rumors?” The expression on Baekhyun’s face says it all, making him chuckle softly. “You haven’t changed one bit.”

“Did you expect me to?” Baekhyun protests, before he straps on his own mask. He readjusts his earrings so they dangle comfortably with the added accessory. If anything, it makes him appear menacing, dangerous even, as his eyes seem to darken more and Lu Han is entranced. “Don’t tell me Liyin went out in search for the behemoth.”

“Liyin didn’t go out in search for the behemoth,” Jongdae quickly repeats, though Lu Han can see the hesitance in his gaze, eyeing him carefully. “She went out in search of the Guardian and mechanic who stumbled by here days ago and haven’t been seen since.”

Baekhyun curses immediately at the information, quickly turning to leave the house. The others follow suit except for Lu Han, who waits and turns to see Jongdae giving him an unsure smile, Mog disappearing after Baekhyun murmurs “Mog, return.”

“Liyin is strong despite what Baekhyun thinks,” he murmurs softly, reaching up to re-hook his own cloth mask to his face. “She’s proven herself time and time again, but I guess it’s just the mindset of a Guardian.”

Lu Han can attest to that, watching as Jongdae walks over to the corner of his living room and grabs his double-bladed spear leaning against the wall. When he became a Guardian, it was ingrained into his mind that those who weren’t fellow Guardians or even soldiers were weaker than him. Those that were weaker must be protected at all cost, because they weren’t trained to Sanctum’s level of defense. It’s the same for every other Guardian. He follows after Jongdae, watching as he locks up his house and whistles towards the beasts lurking about.

“I’ve got my own things to take care of for now,” he says, eyes crinkling when he turns to face Lu Han again. “The beasts will watch our property. Hurry after them and find your friends, yeah? I’m sure my girlfriend is lingering around Oasis.”

This man is weird, but Lu Han nods anyways. His group is loitering around their airship, staring out towards the vast sands, and he hurries to them, running as Seulgi opens the lift first and they file in afterwards.

It’s not long after they’ve taken off towards Oasis that they see beasts circling around three people, jumping out of the sand and attacking them before disappearing underneath the ground again. Once the ship docks further away, Lu Han and Baekhyun wait at the lift impatiently, Lu Han gripping at his sword’s hilt intermittently to get rid of the nerves.

“None of those are a behemoth,” he mutters in thought, feeling the ship settle before Baekhyun inputs the code to lower the lift. “What if this is a trap?”

“Then we fight our way out,” Baekhyun murmurs. His eyebrows are furrowed together, digging around in his own pouch that hangs off of his thigh. Producing two sets of glasses, he hands one to him. “So the sand doesn’t easily get in our eyes,” he explains. “Let’s go.”

Lu Han wonders if he’s always going to be following Baekhyun’s lead.

 

When they arrive, they’re surprised to see soldiers in the place of who they thought was there. Their entire faces are covered with gas masks and Lu Han seriously debates whether he should save them or not. Baekhyun doesn’t really give him a choice though, diving in headfirst to easily knock back a beast that jumps out of the sand towards them.

The soldiers are clearly surprised by their company, stilling long enough for a snake-like beast to dig its teeth into one, and the soldier screams in pain as Lu Han runs towards him to try and get rid of the monster.

It becomes a guessing game after that, waiting as they see the grains move around on the ground in a circular formation, before their reflexes kick in when another beast jumps out to attack them. But as long as it takes, it’s a substantially shorter amount of time since Baekhyun knows these beasts and their habits like the back of his hand. They’re done within minutes before Lu Han is rounding in on one of the soldiers, grabbing her by her uniform collar and pulling her to him.

“Whose command are you under to be out here?” he demands, trying to search the face for any sort of expression underneath the mask. He knows soldiers don’t come out here unless they’re under a Guardian’s protection, the Sands of the Abyss too dangerous to go into alone. The other two soldiers immediately pull out their swords towards him, quietly threatening him as the points of their blades come close to the back of his neck.

“Attempting to murder a Guardian is one of the highest faults you can ever receive in Sanctum,” Baekhyun says, voice low. Lu Han doesn’t need to turn to see Baekhyun has his back, quite literally with his own weapon directed towards the two soldiers.

“He is no longer a Guardian,” one of the soldiers behind Lu Han says. “We have been given permission to exterminate any monsters we encounter in the field.”

The words still strike Lu Han, his hold tightening on the uniform in his grip. “Under whose orders,” he repeats, leaving no room for arguments or questions.

“You no longer have any jurisdiction,” the soldier in his grasp says softly and Lu Han recognizes her voice. “We are not obligated to answer you, ex-Guardian.”

“Arc,” Lu Han whispers as his grip on her loosens the slightest bit.

“I apologize, ex-Guardian,” she murmurs, slowly reaching for something behind her. Clangs of swords ring behind him before he’s pulled away, being yanked backwards until he falls to the sand and has to close his eyes to protect them.

When he opens his eyes again minutes later, he sees Baekhyun standing in front of him, his sword out and pointing towards the remaining soldier standing. The others lay next to him in the sand, groaning as blood spills from somewhere on their bodies and taints the blank canvas beneath them.

Arc has a small dagger in her hand, outstretched as if to pierce him in the stomach, and Lu han watches as she removes her mask. Sweat drips down the sides of her face as she finally breathes in the dry air surrounding them. She still looks the same, though her hair has gotten longer. “I really am sorry, Han,” she whispers, throwing her dagger afterwards.

Baekhyun doesn’t even try to knock it out of the way, but Lu Han expects the hit. What he doesn’t expect is the painless feeling and another groan sounding instead. He quickly turns to his side to see the elderly soldier clutching at the dagger in his throat before he bleeds out completely.

“You’re,” Lu Han mutters, still staring at the lifeless soldier before looking to the other one to see another familiar face staring at him, grimacing but still managing the smallest of smiles. “You–” He’s shocked as he turns to Arc once more, seeing Baekhyun lowering his weapon between them. “Where have you seen them?”

“They wandered into one of the underground ruins east of here,” she replies quietly, casting a spell towards her comrade to help heal him. She eyes him before looking to Baekhyun, giving him her own small smile. “Is this the legendary Baekhyun the officials have been talking about?”

At the mention of his name, Baekhyun immediately puts up his sword. He continues to stare at her though, not saying a word, until Lu Han finally gets up and stands behind him. “Are you still trying to become a Guardian?” he asks, reaching out to put a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He doesn’t know why the other is quiet all of a sudden and it unnerves him.

“After all this?” Arc asks, laughing breathlessly, as she walks around them to get to her friend. “Maybe not. If they found out I ended the life of one of my own people, they would probably kick me out.”

Lu Han makes a face, “That’s probably true,” before he glances down to see Baekhyun looking up at him and trying not to make his own face, stifling his laughter. The change in attitude confuses Lu Han as he tries to ask Baekhyun a silent question, furrowing his eyebrows in the process. Baekhyun only shakes his head before he smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Have you seen a behemoth in this area?”

When Lu Han finally turns to face Arc, he sees her staring at him. The range of expressions on her face turns from confusion to amusement before she speaks again. “The Oasis has been cleared for the past few days,” she answers. “Rumors say it hasn’t gone near there because it’s looking for something else. It might’ve gone underground and that’s why Hakyeon and Jongin went down there.”

Before Lu Han can formulate a response, Baekhyun is already turning away from him. “Thank you, Arc,” Lu Han quickly says, giving her a proper bow, before he takes off. “Bravery continues to work best on you, soldier.” He smiles as he hears her laughter behind him, before it becomes muffled behind the mask.

“Thank you, sir.”

It’s not hard to catch up to Baekhyun, considering their height differences, but it concerns him when he looks over his shoulder and sees his face void of expression again. He doesn’t ask about it though, not when he knows Arc and the other soldier can still see them.

Minutes pass, maybe even hours, before they’re reaching one of the first ruins. It’s similar to all the pictures Lu Han has seen in the books in Sanctum and he recognizes some of the markings engraved in each of the four stone pillars that mark its barriers. In the center of them, there’s a solid large block where one side of it has already opened to showcase the stairway that leads below the desert and towards one of the temples that lay within.

Baekhyun runs his fingers along the edge, dipping down to feel the markings of an eye carved into stone. “This has been opened for a while,” he murmurs, brows scrunching together. “How long have you known that girl?”

“Since the beginning when I became a Guardian,” Lu Han easily answers, frowning at the other. “Why?”

Suddenly, Baekhyun turns away from the ruins, walking off in another direction from the way they came. “Because behemoths can’t stand going in somewhere that dry and musky. It wears them out quicker than being aboveground in the desert.”

It takes a second for Lu Han to catch up, mind spinning with useless information he’s obtained from studying and actually fighting a behemoth, but then he’s chasing after Baekhyun, huffing. The desert is not as friendly to him as it is to his partner. “I thought behemoths could adapt to any environment,” he breathes, catching up to see Baekhyun looking frustrated. “Did she lie to us?”

“Sanctum teaches you to lie to save your life,” Baekhyun deadpans, stopping to stare up at him. Sweat collects at the tips of his hair before they drip down, catching on his metal mask. Under the bright sun, Lu Han can see his own reflection in his dark, hard eyes. “Behemoths are able to adapt to any environment, but they still won’t be able to last long down there. Those ruins have been opened for at least three days. No _foreigner_ is able to last down there for three days.”

Lu Han tries to gape, the mask inhibiting his mouth’s movements. “You can tell all that from an opened box?” He winces when Baekhyun punches him in the shoulder.

“Those are _temples_ ,” the other corrects, reaching up to poke Lu Han right in the middle of his mask on his nose. It pushes him back a step. “Entrances to the sacred ruins of the _gods and goddesses_ of the desert.”

Lu Han snorts at that, giving the other an amused look. “I know they still celebrate the gods and goddesses in Altrouge’s Gate, but I thought everywhere else has moved past them and are turning to technology.” He laughs when Baekhyun’s eyes start to crinkle like he’s smiling.

“Technically,” Baekhyun concedes, and then he’s reaching up to push his fringe back. It’s wet enough to stay slicked back and Lu Han has to stop himself from falling to the ground at the sight. “But of course I can tell all that from, as you say, ‘an opened box.’ I lived here until I became a soldier, remember? It’s my birthplace.”

“Oh, I remember,” Lu Han murmurs back, finally breathing when Baekhyun gives him a confused look before turning around. “Baekhyun of the Sands was your name.”

“It _is_ my name.”

Lu Han groans, running to catch up to the other. It’s too hot everywhere. “Yes. My bad,” he says, looking down to see Baekhyun’s eyes still crinkled. “You’re having way too much fun when we should be looking for my friends.”

“If I know the area correctly, in which I do, then they’re not going to be in some ruins.” Baekhyun searches around them, but all Lu Han can see is sand in every direction. He might be able to see another ruin in the distance, but that could also be a mirage from the heat meeting the sand. “Behemoths would need water. Besides the Oasis, there’s a random lake to the east of the desert.”

“Do you even know where east of this general area is?”

Baekhyun hums noncommittally before turning slightly and heading right. All Lu Han sees is more sand but he has no choice unless he wants to see night come. They take breaks every few minutes after that, finally having to take out the flasks they’re using as water containers to rehydrate, and before Lu Han can voice out his complaint about how they’re losing every single ounce of their bodies through their sweat glands, he can see something faint in the distance.

It doesn’t look like any of the other ruins they’ve passed or a monster lurking and waiting for them. In fact, it almost looks like an airship, parked at the side of the lake. Lu Han’s eyes widen at the sight, exerting enough energy to jog closer to it, and he almost cries when he sees the lake of water and a behemoth slain next to it.

Blood mixes with the sand but there’s a barrier of metal and supplies erected between it and the lake. It’s preventing the lake from being contaminated, but who knows what else has gone in there. He collapses next to it, pulling off his mask and breathing in fresh air instead of the murky moisture he’s been breathing in the past few hours. “They’ve already slain it, Baekhyun,” he breathes, still eyeing the dead monster. “And it hasn’t risen yet.”

“I can see that,” Baekhyun murmurs, coming up behind him and taking off his own mask. He looks handsome even if he’s pouring sweat and red lines mark his face from the metal. He’s eyeing the beast too, but when he looks back, Lu Han is surprised to see him worried. It’s as if his whole posture is rigid and Lu Han stands to move closer to him. “Only few beasts don’t rise after they’re slain.”

Lu Han frowns, reaching out a hand to push stray strands of hair out of Baekhyun’s face. “Yes,” he agrees, fingertip catching on the chain of his earrings. “We would have to say the prayer that helps them escape this world.” Looking over to the monster, it suddenly clicks. “Unless it’s a beast from Sanctum. Sanctum-tamed beasts can’t rise as easily.”

“Because they experiment on most of them so much that it messes with nature,” Baekhyun continues quietly. He falls silent to look around, before he reaches behind him to grab his sword and hook his mask onto his bag. “Lu Han,” he murmurs, catching his attention. “Do you happen to know how many behemoths Sanctum was able to catch before you left?”

“Four.” Lu Han mimics Baekhyun’s moves, though he walks forward first towards the beast and ship. “You wouldn’t think they’re down here, do you?”

“They have hundreds of soldiers at their disposal,” Baekhyun counters. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they sent more than the three we encountered near the entrance.”

Slowly, they move past the beast, Baekhyun eyeing it carefully, until they’re at the base of the ship. Lu Han opens the keypad to input the code and waits, hearing the ship whir and lower the deck towards them. They wait there, listening for any foreign sounds. They don’t hear anything.

Lu Han turns to give Baekhyun a worried look before he enters first, knowing this ship better than the back of his hand. All the scrapes and drawings marked onto the steel walls are the same as they slowly make their way to the bridge. They make sure to check every crevice and small room they pass, Lu Han’s hand still resting on his hilt cautiously, but it’s when they reach the hallway finally leading to the bridge, that they hear a muffling sound coming from behind closed doors. They can’t hear what the sound is saying, but they stop anyways, Lu Han holding an arm out to keep Baekhyun behind him.

“They’re going to kill you when they see you,” Baekhyun whispers to him, free hand gently holding onto Lu Han’s waist. Lu Han doesn’t know why, but he appreciates the gesture, reaching over to cover his hand with his own. “If your friend hasn’t come out yet, they’re probably being held back.”

“I know,” Lu Han answers, making sure to keep right out of reach of the automatic door. He smiles at the other over his shoulder. “Aren’t they going to do the same to you?” He expects the hit to his shoulder, but he doesn’t expect to see a flush of red creep up Baekhyun’s cheeks as he stumbles forward into the door’s sensors. It opens with a whoosh and Lu Han quickly scans the room to see Jongin and Hakyeon truly tied up and on the ground. Blood covers both of them and Lu Han sees red when he sees their faces bruised up.

Instincts take over when he sees his friend’s helpless looks, anger surging through him and sword unsheathing as he runs for the first soldier he sees. The clanging metal becomes white noise in his ears, the fear in the soldiers’ expressions lasting only seconds before it falls from their eyes. He barely realizes what he’s doing before he stops to the last one, the edge of his blade pressing gently against his neck, and pulls him in close with a hand secured in his uniform. “Who ordered you?”

“They were right,” the man breathes back, shocked with eyes wide open. “He was right.”

“Who?” Lu Han demands, trying to recognize this unknown man. He can’t. Out of every soldier who’s been under him, he doesn’t know this one. He freezes when a hand gently comes to rest against his shoulder blade.

“Yixing.”

Within seconds, the man falls limp in his hold. Baekhyun’s sword sticks out from his torso, stuck momentarily, before Lu Han lets go of the soldier and they watch as his body crumples to the ground, freeing Baekhyun’s weapon. Next to them, they hear whimpers and it’s enough for Lu Han to rush over to them. He sheathes his sword quickly before dropping to his knees next to Hakyeon, untying all the ropes keeping him bound, and watch as Baekhyun does the same to Jongin.

“Hakyeon,” Lu Han breathes, finally freeing his friend’s mouth. A startled laugh escapes his lips when Hakyeon throws himself at him, arms wrapping tight around his neck. “What did they do to you?”

“Spirits, you’re back,” Hakyeon murmurs, flinching in pain. “Lu Han–”

“You have to go.” Lu Han whips his head towards Jongin at the sound of his raspy voice, surprised to see him cradled in Baekhyun’s arms. He can barely see his warm eyes, one of them swollen shut and turning red. “Yixing is here. They called him. I– I didn’t know.”

Suddenly, Baekhyun curses, though he tightens his arms around Jongin. He refuses to look up when Lu Han speaks. “What about him?” he asks, “What didn’t you know?”

“Those who can kill a behemoth become a monster.” Jongin whimpers softly, scrunching his good eye closed. “They– I killed that one before I even realized. They stormed us right when I said the final spell.”

Lu Han frowns, his heart speeding at the news. “You killed a behemoth,” he confirms, watching as Jongin nods. “Jongin, why is Yixing here?”

“He’s declaring me a rogue,” Jongin whispers, opening his eye to look at him. Lu Han’s never seen him so sad before. He quietly sends him and Hakyeon a healing spell, watching as the soft glow envelops both of them completely. “If you two came, I will be declared rogue.”

Lu Han looks to Baekhyun alarmed, but the other doesn’t look surprised. He thought Yixing was his mentor. Why would he be– “Baekhyun–”

“Jongin,” Baekhyun interrupts, gently moving the Guardian so he can face him properly. “I’m going to tell you some things. It will guarantee your position as a Guardian.” He pauses to give Lu Han a soft smile. “Then we’re out of here.”

Within the next few minutes, Baekhyun starts whispering something in Jongin’s ear Lu Han can’t hear. It’s confusing, to say the least. What else does Baekhyun know that can help Jongin? They’ve barely even met.

“This is Baekhyun,” Hakyeon quietly murmurs. He’s shifting around on Lu Han’s lap before he moves off to sit next to him on the ground. He’s starting to look better, the red and purple fading into greens and yellows, so Lu Han casts another healing spell at him, smiling when Hakyeon gives his own in thanks. “Baekhyun of the Sands,” he repeats, casting a glance at the other out of the corners of his eyes. “He still looks like a Guardian to me.”

“You still never said what happened to you,” Lu Han says, frowning at him. “Don’t tell me the soldiers tied you up after they arrived then beat you for the fun of it.” He gapes when Hakyeon doesn’t say anything, merely giving him a small smile. “What happened to all the good soldiers who joined us?”

Hakyeon shrugs the best he can though he visibly winces. “When has there been anyone good since Jongin’s batch arrival?” He sighs softly afterwards, giving him a sad look. “We’re not going to see each other for a while, huh?”

Instinctively, Lu Han looks over to see Baekhyun staring at Jongin, the latter murmuring something to him in return. His partner looks determined before a smile blossoms on his face once Jongin stops speaking. “Probably not,” he answers quietly. When he turns to look back at his friend, there’s a cheeky smile on his face, the greens and yellows fading gradually on his face and the swelling reducing greatly. “What?”

“Who knew it would take an ex-Guardian to bring you back?”

“What are you talking about?”

Hakyeon subtly jerks his head in the direction of the other two guardians. “You’re warm again,” he says, his smile softening. “You look and sound like the same guy I met when I first came to Sanctum.”

It piques Lu Han’s interest as he lifts a finger and softly says another spell towards him then Jongin afterwards. “You make it sound like something terrible happened to me during the whole time we knew each other.” He raises a curious brow at his friend who laughs softly.

“I’m just saying,” Hakyeon says, becoming livelier as each second passes. “You’re warm again. Warmer. You’re saying everything else.” They laugh quietly, though Lu Han in mild disbelief at his friend, before their laughter falls to silence. They stare down at the metal ground to one of the only clean spots around them, before Lu Han realizes Baekhyun and Jongin have stopped talking too. He looks over to them curiously and immediately locks eyes with Baekhyun. “Baekhyun of the Sands,” Hakyeon suddenly says, jerking Lu Han out of his trance.

“It is a pleasure to formally meet you, Hakyeon.”

“So, you’re the one who kept knocking Lu Han onto his back in the forests.”

Lu Han gapes. “Do you not have a filter? Weren’t you just tortured minutes, even hours, ago?”

Hakyeon lets out a few chuckles before he sobers up again, giving each of them warm smiles. “Yixing is brutal when he doesn’t get what he wants.” His expression fills with concern before he looks to Baekhyun. “He didn’t mention anything, but I wondered how you knew where we were. I wonder what information you must have on him to be able to let us keep our positions and our lives.”

Lu Han wonders too, but he’s become used to Baekhyun knowing everything that revolves around Renova. It’s the smile of uncertainty that gives Baekhyun away, carefully standing and sighing softly when he stretches his body out.

“I also wonder how you have the Lu-family’s weapon in your possession.”

“Well,” Baekhyun says, huffing when a satisfying pop rings from his back and he lowers his arms. His smile turns cheeky when he looks at him. “This sounds like a story for another time at Altrouge’s Gate, doesn’t it?” Lu Han gets up when he sends him a look. “Taekwoon should keep all of you safe.”

The name of another official makes Hakyeon perk up, eyes wide. “Taekwoon?” He looks to Lu Han next who laughs softly before turning to leave. He throws a hand over his shoulder, waving at them slightly, without looking back.

“We’ll see you at Altrouge’s Gate.”

“Thank you,” Jongin calls out, causing both Lu Han and Baekhyun to smile at the genuine sincerity they hear in his voice.

They leave the ship quicker than they entered. When the dock closes behind them with a secured click, Lu Han pats it loudly, making sure that Hakyeon and Jongin can hear them before he takes a step back. They wait by the lake, far from the dead behemoth, and watch as the ship slowly lifts up until they’re flying away.

They linger around the lake longer, contemplating whether to drink from it or not, but before they can make a decision, the behemoth’s body slowly starts to dematerialize. Lu Han watches with wide eyes as its feet and claws disappear first before the rest of its body follows. It’s mesmerizing.

Within no time, all that’s left is the bloodstained sand.

 

Crossing the desert the first time isn’t too bad. Crossing the desert the second time is torture. Lu Han can feel his body practically melting off his bones, the metal of his mask digging into his cheeks and neck, and he doesn’t think he can breathe in enough oxygen to counter how much is leaving his body with each step he takes. In fact, he’s pretty sure he’s going to collapse any minute. The only thing that’s keeping him going is the image of Baekhyun running in front of him, appearing as if he’s not tiring out at all. His stamina is amazing and Lu Han is reminded once again that his is not. He trips and falls to his knees, the blazing sand burning as his exposed fingers dig into it.

“Baek,” he pants out, his vision starting to swim the longer he stares down. “Baekhyun.”

“Shit.” Lu Han can barely form a sentence when he’s being lifted off of the ground, groaning as his left arm is hooked around Baekhyun’s warm shoulders. “Come on, Han. We’re halfway there.” His voice sounds deeper, raspier, and Lu Han leans in closer to him just to hear him speak more. “Mog, come.”

Within minutes, the smoke that appears with Mog strengthens until it covers them completely and a bottle of water is shoved into his hands. His mask is removed next, gentle fingers unhooking it from behind his ears, before he can breathe deeply. The mist calms him but he struggles with the water, looking up with pleading eyes to see Baekhyun giving him a soft, understanding smile before he helps him bring it up to his lips.

“Mog, a little more water,” Baekhyun murmurs before Mog disappears then reappears with another bottle. He waves his wand in the air next and creates a mixture of water and air to add to the mist. “Thank you, Mog.”

“Make Hannie better, kupo.”

The first sip of water tastes good, the second amazing, and Lu Han wonders what’s in the liquid when he feels renewed by the third gulp. It feels like the life inside of him is growing and he looks up with wide eyes to see them staring at him intently. “What?” he breathes. But when Baekhyun lets go of his hands to let him bring the water up to his lips himself, he reaches back out to hold one.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything about it, but the sparkle of amusement in his eyes says otherwise. “Moogles have a special elixir that helps rejuvenate tired souls,” he explains, “It also helps that it gives us a temporary boost while slowly refilling our energy.” He twists his hand so he can hold onto Lu Han’s too, gently holding onto his pinky finger. Mog comes in to settle between and look up at them.

“The second bottle is water that moogles collect from rain, kupo.”

“Which I’m taking some too, by the way,” Baekhyun murmurs, laughing softly when Mog turns to hit him on the shoulder. “I may be a desert native, but it’s starting to get tough on me too, Mog. Don’t play favorites.”

“Mog does not play favorites, kupo!”

Lu Han laughs softly at their banter. He gains enough strength to stand minutes later, though he still relies on Baekhyun for the first few steps. Mog hovers closely, trying to keep a soft breeze going around them until they’re running again. The moogle’s concoction lasts an hour before it starts to wear off and Lu Han has to drink more of it to keep going, but they eventually return to see Seulgi and Chanyeol tied up and on their knees, miles away from the Edge. They’re slumped against each other with their masks on their faces and Lu Han startles when he sees the scales on Chanyeol’s body turning grey.

Nobody else is around, but Seulgi should have been able to remove the bonds herself. Lu Han frowns, straining his vision to see clearly. “This isn’t a mirage, is it?” he questions quietly, hand going straight for his weapon. “They’re both strong enough to overcome that, even if the desert is a forest drakin’s weakness.”

“There are literally no places to hide,” Baekhyun murmurs in thought, following his movements. “There’s nothing for miles.”

“Kupo,” Mog whimpers, hovering in close to Baekhyun. “They do not look good, kupo.”

“Get more elixirs, Mog.”

When Mog disappears, Lu Han and Baekhyun sprint for their friends, skidding across the sand and coughing when the dust floats up and into their noses. Seulgi and Chanyeol are hot to the touch and unconscious. It fuels a worry deep within Lu Han that bubbles into anger when Seulgi coughs up the elixir first.

And they don’t see it. They don’t hear the rushing footsteps or metal scraping against metal. They’re too focused with Seulgi’s labored breathing and Chanyeol’s foreign murmurs to see past the mist that covers them. The only reason Lu Han pulls out his sword is because he hears Chanyeol murmur a word that sounds a lot like ‘danger’ before he spins and swings his weapon out.

There’s a pained groan before a soldier falls to the ground. It causes Baekhyun to jump to his feet, spinning and commanding Mog to protect their friends at all costs. Stepping out of the mist’s protection, they come face to face with a troop of soldiers and the oldest Guardians. Some have remained since his mother’s generation.

“To think you traveled all the way out here,” comes a new voice from behind. They take quick looks over their shoulders to see the same Guardian that welcomed Lu Han when he first arrived, walking around the mist, taking out his gun and shooting at it only to have the bullet deflect upwards when it hits the barrier of Protect. “You still do have Mog, I see.” His green eyes are sharp, penetrating whatever invisible defense he has, and it’s completely different from when he introduced Sanctum to him so many years ago.

“Would you expect any less, Mighty Guardian?”

“Honestly,” the other says, voice light and deceivingly thoughtful. “No.”

Before they can blink, the soldiers and Guardians descend on them at once. It takes old training and pure instinct to allow Lu Han and Baekhyun to work together, making sure their footsteps and movements are accurate, before Baekhyun falls back into old habits. His technique slips until he runs on instincts alone. It seems as if he’s dancing through the sands, moves fluid, and Lu Han would be entranced once again if he wasn’t so focused on maiming his enemies while making sure Mog is okay and keeping their friends safe.

Eventually, it leaves them surrounded by the older Guardians. Each of them has a different choice of weapon and Lu Han tries to recall each one’s techniques, the steps they took to create their own moves. It’s not hard to remember the oldest one of them all, a half-drakin woman, is full of textbook techniques, moves learned and precise. Though, it makes it difficult to battle against because she knows all of their moves in turn, having been there when Baekhyun and Lu Han were Guardians each.

The next two are younger by years, twins, and they’re difficult only because they work better as a team. They consistently catch Lu Han and Baekhyun off-guard but once Lu Han lets go of some of the skills he’s learned and focuses more on his own techniques he’s mastered, they flow together as seamlessly as the twins. With a mixture of Lu Han’s weapon with his magic and Baekhyun’s off-the-wall skills, the twins are rendered useless unlike the woman still trying to throw them off.

When it comes down to the last two, the older woman and the green-eyed man, Lu Han is panting from the heat and exertion. He doesn’t know how much longer the elixir will last. “I’ll take her,” he murmurs to Baekhyun, watching as the two in front of them raise a brow in curiosity.

“Good,” Baekhyun grunts out, already running past him to attack the man. “Because I have a personal score to settle with _him_.”

Lu Han watches with mild alarm before he’s sprinting forward towards the woman. He remembers their battles were evenly matched back at Sanctum. He isn’t sure how well this is going to go after being away for so long, but he figures spending time with Baekhyun, Seulgi, and Chanyeol will be enough, analyzing each of their skills to be able to twist and adapt to be his own.

They can hear Mog saying something as more smoke and mist billow out beside them and they look over surprised when they hear a different bullet ring throughout the area. A scream follows before a roar erupts and the twins are dead by Seulgi and Chanyeol’s hands. The last two Guardians still at the sight, eyes wide with shock, before Lu Han lunges with another attack.

It returns their focus until Lu Han is suddenly pushed onto his back with a knee digging into his sternum. It knocks the air right out of him and he has to blink the person’s image into focus above him. He’s surprised to see dark eyes with yellow slits in them as pupils, staring down at him with a smirk on his face, knee digging in just a little bit more to make Lu Han grunt in pain.

“You even managed to bring one of my own kind here,” Yixing quietly says, leaning in closer to him. Meters away Chanyeol stands next to Seulgi and Mog, his eyes narrowed as he keeps his attention on them. “Did you know most drakins aren’t able to adapt to the desert, Rogue?”

Lu Han’s heart is beating faster, adrenaline pumping through his veins, but he knows Yixing’s strengths and weaknesses, which he lacks of the latter. Like Chanyeol, he has a natural born physical strength to his assets. He knows how much to exert and when to do it, and it doesn’t help that he’s using part of his weight to keep him held down.

“Being a Rogue has turned you for the worst, I see.”

Lu Han fights, throwing a leg up to try and kick Yixing off of him. It does nothing as Yixing simply turns and catches his leg. He squeezes hard and Lu Han gasps, trying to turn and throw the drakin on him off-balance. He can recognize these moves.

It takes more effort than he expects to get Yixing off of him. He’s panting for air by the time he’s made it out and he’s looking over to Baekhyun with a frown on his face; their moves _are_ similar. All he receives is a shrug of his shoulders in return before he’s abandoning his opponent to run for Yixing.

It shouldn’t surprise any of them to see Yixing spin and easily block his attack. His long-sleeved shirt gets cut and gives way to show armor braces that line the length of both his arms. Lu Han takes a minute to regain his senses, taking quick looks at the other two Guardians to see them backing off in respect to their superior.

Baekhyun’s weapon gets knocked out of his hands before he’s pushed back, dodging every blow Yixing tries to give until he gets kicked in the chest. He falls back with a grunt and Lu Han takes that as his chance to attack. He’s never fought against Yixing like Baekhyun has before, yet he’s never been deterred by new challenges instead adapting to them. It’s simple to have Yixing pushed back and away from Baekhyun, but it’s when Yixing huffs out a laugh and spins, that’s when Lu Han gets knocked off-kilter and flies back.

Yixing is one of the only drakins to seek Sanctum’s training, leaving the Forests of Sion when he was old enough to become a soldier, and it’s taken him less time than it did for Lu Han to become a Guardian and then an official, their Second Lieutenant Colonel. With his natural born drakin ancestry, he was made to have the respect of others and have the strength to forgo a weapon of any kind. It surprises Lu Han when he rakes his eyes down Yixing’s body to see he truly doesn’t have a weapon of any kind and like all drakins, he doesn’t have any ounce of magic skills in him. He’s fighting them out of pure strength.

Within minutes, Baekhyun is lunging at him again. His sword lays forgotten in the sand until Seulgi picks it up to battle the woman better than with her own guns. But Baekhyun doesn’t seem to need it, he’s able to focus better on level ground with Yixing and Lu Han lets them battle it out, watching from the sidelines until he attacks the remaining Guardian trying to throw his best friend off of them.

They leave fatal blows in each of the Guardians and leave them there, though it brings out Lu Han’s Guardian nature when he turns to see Seulgi covered in blood. “Ending the life of a Guardian is–”

“I don’t need that crap right now, Hannie,” Seulgi hisses out, turning to him and shoving him towards Baekhyun and Yixing still fighting it out. “You are not a Guardian anymore. That man threatened our lives and he will end Baekhyun if you do not get in there.”

Lu Han doubts that, but then Baekhyun is pushed back again, falling back to the sand as a clawed hand sticks itself into his chest. He screams in pain, trying to push Yixing back, and Mog releases a powerful air attack to throw Yixing off of him. It works for only a moment before he’s coming back, but he can’t reach him when Lu Han rushes forward to protect him. He digs his heel into the sand before he swings his sword. It catches onto Yixing’s abdomen before he’s falling back.

“You could’ve ended us on Sanctum, if you wanted,” Lu Han breathes out, finally seeing Yixing wince from his attack. “You had more than enough opportunities to isolate and kill us. Yet you sent each of us on a mission to kill a behemoth before declaring us rogue.”

“I did,” Yixing concedes. He has an arm around his waist. “I could’ve.” His smile is unnerving, showcasing his dimple; it’s meant to act as a distraction. “But where would be the fun in that?”

It angers him, how easy an official – their Second Lieutenant Colonel – spills these words, and Lu Han doesn’t restrain himself as he runs for him, slashing and combining his magic with his weapon to create a flawless dance. He knows Baekhyun would have been able to take his old mentor down. He’s able to follow through on what he believes is right, no matter the circumstances, but he’s been fighting for so long.

Lu Han grunts as he pushes Yixing back again, attempting to impale him only for the other to dodge and lunge towards him in rapid succession. He suffers multiple punches before he blocks one hit with his switchblade and starts murmuring spell after spell at him. It works for a short amount of time before Yixing kicks him back again.

At this point, he knows Yixing is as exhausted as the rest of them. He’s from the same place as Chanyeol and Chanyeol is already on his knees from the heat of the desert despite the sun already lowering in the horizon. But it doesn’t look like Yixing is weakening any more than usual. Lu Han frowns in realization. “Why did you choose Jongin to come to the desert in the first place? If you were going to come here, why choose the Sands?”

Yixing laughs, rushing forward to finish their battle. “Isn’t it an appropriate place for Baekhyun to perish?”

Lu Han gasps when he stumbles backwards, quickly looking over his shoulder to see Baekhyun still panting for air on the sand. He’s paler and sweating profusely. Even as Seulgi heals him, he’s not getting any better. “What did you do to him?!” Lu Han shouts as he pushes off of the ground to lunge himself at Yixing. “Mog, Esuna!”

“But I cannot, kupo!” Mog screams back, voice wavering.

In front of him, Yixing continues to smile even as Lu Han fights him, even as he panics internally because he knows Mog can’t answer to his demands anymore, especially for a powerful magic spell like that. “Mog,” he pleads, finding an opening and grabbing for Yixing’s throat. He throws his weapon down and punches the official in the gut, watching as Yixing coughs, before he repeats it. “Mog, Esuna!”

There’s a moment of silence before Mog screams again, “Kupo!”

“What do you have against us?” Lu Han whispers, hearing an aircraft approaching them. He stares into yellow eyes, trying to decipher what’s going on inside Yixing’s mind. His scales have an orange tint to it, lining his cheeks down to his neck. “You’re a drakin. Born with honor and power, why are you doing this?”

“Isn’t it a fun game?” Yixing wheezes back, though the strange sparkle of life still shines in his eyes. “To watch how far a Guardian will go when he loses all sense of himself?”

The words run cold through Lu Han’s veins. Yixing thinks their lives are a game.

“It proves how unstable he can be,” Yixing continues, voice becoming softer. “To watch the light die from the Guardian’s eyes the longer they stay at Sanctum. Jongin was simply a decoy to lure you out.”

“Which I wonder how you obtained that information,” comes a new voice, and Lu Han whips his head around to see another official, with longer hair and one in higher ranking than Yixing, approach them wearing his uniform. “All the information I have sent Baekhyun is confidential, personally given by me to observe your actions.” Lu Han doesn’t know whether to bow or not when Taekwoon gives him the proper greeting. “I sent Baekhyun to prevent your meeting with the behemoth, but it was too late.”

Lu Han immediately drops Yixing at his words, backing up until he can see Baekhyun breathing slower now. He’s not as pale and relief washes over him at the sight.

“I will excuse you this one time, Mog,” Taekwoon comments before Jongin rushes out of the ship with Hakyeon right at his side. They each give Lu Han bright smiles. “Next time, have one of your fellow moogles fill out the paperwork so Lu Han may have partial ownership of you.”

Mog sighs audibly in relief, collapsing into Seulgi’s lap. “Thank you, kupo.”

A small smile rests on Taekwoon’s face before it falls completely when his gaze lands on Yixing. The latter is on his knees on the ground already slumped over with Jongin holding his weapon above his head. “You deserve a seat in our dungeons, Yixing,” he states, briefly eyeing the dead Guardians and soldiers around him. “You also owe Sanctum five new Guardians.”

The news tugs at Lu Han’s heartstrings as he stares at Taekwoon with awe.

“I apologize, Lu Han,” Taekwoon says next, giving him a sympathetic look. “All of Renova already knows of your position. You are no longer a Guardian.”

Lu Han is tempted to say ‘okay,’ but he refrains, simply looking down at Baekhyun surprised when Taekwoon says one of the strongest healing spells like it’s a simple elemental one instead.

Within minutes, Yixing is bound up with one of the toughest bonds Sanctum has in their possession. A metal muzzle covers his mouth and handcuffs with a large metal case enclose his hands securely. Jongin guides him to the aircraft before Hakyeon quickly follows after him, giving them slight waves as he disappears.

Once they’re gone, Taekwoon lets out a soft laugh, walking over to them. “Greetings, drakin,” he calls out to Chanyeol before turning to the rest. “Baekhyun, rise.”

Lu Han doesn’t think he would be so happy to hear Baekhyun speak, albeit he coughs between each word. “I am exhausted, Taekwoonie.” He whines when Taekwoon reaches out to kick his side gently before he opens his eyes and that same playful spark is back in his gaze. “If Yixing wished for me to perish where I was born, then he was off by several miles.”

Despite of himself, Lu Han falls to his knees next to him and pulls him in straight for a hug. He laughs out of exhaustion, deliriousness, happiness. “I don’t even know what to say to you right now.”

It pulls a similar laugh out of Baekhyun as he rests his hands on Lu Han’s sides, still too weak to pick his arms up. “Out of all the magic Yixing tried to learn, he only knew how to do the most dangerous form of poison,” he breathes and when Lu Han pulls away, the smile on Baekhyun’s face takes his breath away. “I didn’t think I’d succumb to it that easily.”

“Baekhyun is stupid indeed, kupo,” Mog interrupts, reaching out to smack Baekhyun on the head with his wand again. “Baekhyun is okay, kupo.” Baekhyun grumbles at the hit and Lu Han laughs, reaching out to gently rub at the sore spot on his head for him. He doesn’t mention the way Baekhyun’s grumbles disappear immediately at his touch or the way he closes his eyes and leans in closer with a small smile on his face.

“Let’s get all of you treated the right way,” Taekwoon quietly says, walking away from them and to Chanyeol. His eyes are warm and kind when they all look to him. “How about one more visit to Lumina City?”

 

Returning to the city Lu Han once called home is a lot more unnerving than he expected it to be. He can feel his nerves eating him from the inside out. His foot won’t stop tapping and he can’t even be bothered with the way Taekwoon hovers around Hakyeon and lets him talk his ear off. In fact, he would be pacing around on the larger bridge if it weren’t for Baekhyun keeping a firm hand looped into the straps of his weapon’s holster. He glares down at the man quietly talking to Mog sitting on the counter.

“Baekhyun.”

All he receives is a noncommittal hum. He tries to move away again only to be tugged back to him.

“Baekhyun,” he tries again, intentionally wiggling his hips to move the other’s hand. This time, Baekhyun turns to give him his undivided attention with Mog flying away giggling and saying he’s going to find Jongin, Seulgi, and Chanyeol keeping watch over Yixing instead.

“Yes?” Baekhyun drawls out, grin widening into his beautiful, bright smile despite the blood, sweat, and dirt that covers their entire bodies. He tugs him closer until Lu Han has to sidestep to avoid tripping onto him. “What do you need, Lu Han?”

Lu Han’s pretty sure he’s blushing, but he hopes it’s not visible with the dirt coating his cheeks. He tries to ignore it as he reaches out with a hand to balance himself, landing on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Aren’t you the least bit nervous about returning to a place where they’ll shoot you on sight?”

“Didn’t I ask you that last time when you wanted to go back?” Baekhyun counters, tugging him closer until he can rest his chin against his side to look up at him and lazily hook an arm around his thigh. He laughs softly and Lu Han would find it endearing if he didn’t feel so overwhelmed already. “Taekwoon will protect us. We can finally stop fighting.”

“Don’t bring me into your conversations,” Taekwoon calls out, causing Lu Han to jerk his head in his direction with wide eyes. The First Lieutenant Colonel is clearly amused, smug smile on his face, before he turns away again. “It’s nice to see two of our strongest Guardians together. Renova will be safer if you two aren’t in Lumina City all the time.”

Lu Han sputters at the confession. Flinching when Baekhyun laughs, he looks down to see Baekhyun covering his face against his side to try and hide his laughter. It easily puts a smile on his face and he laughs with him, though it’s softer and fond. “You’re happier now,” he comments, carding fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. It looks like a weight has been lifted off of Baekhyun’s shoulders. Is this what he saw in him? “Do you still feel the venom’s effects?”

“Barely,” Baekhyun murmurs, voice muffled by his side. It’s ticklish. “But it’ll be nice to have one of our scientists and medics take a look at me to make sure.”

Lu Han hums softly, still staring down at the crown of his head. He continues carding fingers through Baekhyun’s hair until they arrive to Sanctum.

They’re given white robes to wear to cover their entire bodies, the hoods long enough to cover their faces when they look down, and they rely on Chanyeol and Seulgi guiding them as Hakyeon follows last. Their entire group tries to remain subtle, but it’s hard walking out of the ship with one of the officials bound and guided by a Guardian and their First Lieutenant Colonel. It helps that Mog returned back to his village for the time being, but it still gains the attention of every soldier, moogle, and Guardian in the halls until they separate, Taekwoon ensuring Yixing’s arrival to the dungeons with Jongin and Hakyeon acting as his guards.

They make their way to the biomedical research section. Seulgi and Chanyeol look around in curiosity and awe, walking past rooms with clear glass windows to showcase monsters of all kinds training with tamers and soldiers alike as well as large labs with different colored liquids and substances covering all the silver tables. It would be a welcomed sight to Baekhyun and Lu Han, but they’re told to keep their heads down until they make it to the last room where one of their youngest scientists is at work playing with a tgaun.

Lu Han startles when Baekhyun flies past him to go into the room, scaring the only human and creature in there. “Sehun,” Baekhyun breathes out, sounding relieved, when he can finally take off his hood.

The scientist is staring at them with wide eyes, as if in disbelief, before he’s rushing around to give Baekhyun a hug. “You _are_ still alive,” he murmurs, pulling back to give him a once over. “Venom got to you this time.”

“Please help treat whatever injuries he and his friends may have,” Taekwoon requests simply, giving them another warm smile. “Then escort them out.” He bows to each of them, Lu Han flinching and staring at his former superior with awe, and then surprise. “We will meet again in the landscape of Renova. Take care, Guardians of the Century.”

Within minutes, he disappears down the hall and out of sight. It takes longer for Sehun to run tests on them and then they’re done long after night falls. Sanctum is no less quiet than during the day, but the night allows them to move with stealth. They head for one of the docked ships after grabbing new clothes and washing up, Sehun practically wrapped around Baekhyun the entire time. Their relationship piques Lu Han’s interest because Baekhyun never mentioned knowing anybody else, let alone an actual scientist that Guardians never usually see. When they part, there are no tears but hope in their eyes, mentions of seeing each other in the Sands of the Abyss again one day. Then they’re leaving with Chanyeol as their pilot.

They’re surprised to see the center of the city lit up with life, bright colors flying everywhere with music loud enough to be heard in the sky. Lu Han forgets that the celebration of the city’s birth was so soon and he wishes he could see his friends one last time. Though, the last time they met, it wasn’t as happy as he thought it was. He feels much better than he did then and he smiles when he sees purples and pinks fly into the sky around them before they’re taking off.

Seulgi yelps behind them at the speed and both he and Chanyeol quickly look over their shoulders at the sound. She’s fallen backwards but Baekhyun is laughing, having caught her with ease. And then she’s yelling, regaining her footing and punching at him out of embarrassment.

“You should calm her down, Hannie,” Chanyeol suggests. Lu Han gapes at him. “She will listen to you.”

Lu Han doubts that, thinks she’ll listen to Chanyeol better than him, but he walks over there anyways. More hits and screams ensue before Lu Han realizes he will never win at life.

 

“There’s a sandstorm moving in. Let’s board it up.”

Lu Han looks up from the map in his hands to see Baekhyun already pulling down the steel walls to protect their section of the tavern. Hongbin is helping him, easily reaching up to get to the areas Baekhyun can’t reach, and Lu Han has to refrain himself from making a comment. After a few minutes, they hear the first few grains of sand hit metal before it escalates in noise and frequency. Hongbin returns to the main branch to bartend the customers stuck in there for however long this storm lasts, leaving Baekhyun huffing and readjusting his chains.

Since they returned to the Sands, Baekhyun has gotten around to putting up all his chains and piercings that he actually has. He doesn’t fight as much as before, haven’t received as many calls from Taekwoon recently, so he deemed it safe to bring out his black collar with the chain that hooks to his lip ring. It tortured Lu Han for months before he finally got used to it enough, now smiling as Baekhyun makes his way to him. He’s still wearing his dark clothes, but his weapon lies on the side table, forgotten for now.

Lu Han’s not sitting, but it isn’t long before he’s being pushed into a seat to make room for Baekhyun on his lap. The map flutters to the wooden table in front of them. Lu Han doesn’t think he can get used to the feeling of the ring against his own lips, as he tugs on it gently with his teeth and makes Baekhyun moan, but he doesn’t think he wants to.

“I think you’d look good with an earring,” Baekhyun murmurs against his lips, smiling into the kiss when Lu Han does. “Start small. I can introduce you to the person who did all of mine.”

“And how many times would this make it?” Lu Han counters playfully in turn. He pulls away to see shiny red lips and dark eyes. “Should I finally let you convince me I need one?” He laughs when Baekhyun plants hands on his shoulders and pushes him back against the chair, growling at him. He didn’t think Baekhyun could ever be so playful.

“There are plenty of ways I can convince you,” Baekhyun says, leaning down to give him another kiss. “What number am I up to now?”

Lu Han honestly can’t remember, giving the other a sheepish smile. He makes sure to rub Baekhyun’s hip with his thumb gently, slipping underneath his shirt to feel smooth skin. “My guess is seven right now.”

“I can’t believe you got that right,” Baekhyun grumbles, moving to lean in against him and relax. He fits comfortably in Lu Han’s embrace, fitting his head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. His earrings are cold against Lu Han’s heated skin and he welcomes the contrast that seems to only come with being Baekhyun of the Sands. He starts humming quietly after that, murmuring something along the lines of ‘I bet Seulgi and Chanyeol are having a blast near the ocean,’ before there’s a knock and Hongbin peeks his head in.

“You chose to return, Baekhyun,” he comments, laughing when Baekhyun straightens and throws a pen at him. “There is a call from Seulgi. Do you want me to tell her that you are busy?”

Lu Han and Baekhyun frown at the question before looking to each other briefly. “Which one?” they ask in unison before Hongbin shrugs. “We’ll be there shortly.”

When he disappears and Baekhyun turns back to face him, Lu Han leans forward to capture Baekhyun’s soft lips with his own again. He reaches up with a hand to tangle fingers in his hair at the base of his scalp, tugging gently, before dragging his fingers down and catching onto his collar. He pulls at it carefully until he can hear Baekhyun gasp.

“How quick can we be?” Lu Han murmurs, earning a surprised burst of laughter from his boyfriend. He didn’t think he’d end up here, an ex-Guardian and happier than he ever thought he’d be.

“Oh, Seulgi is going to be mad with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one story out of two or three for the greater (future) Protecting Renova series that I hope to complete sometime soon :)


End file.
